My Saivor
by phantomfan1911
Summary: The de Changy marriage seems perfect, until the unthinkable happens. My first Phan Fic. Please read and review! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Perfect as it seems?

My Savior

Disclaimer: Unfournately, I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. If I did then Raoul would be no more and Erik and Christine would be together forever. I am just a poor sailor with a love of the Phantom.

Summary: The de Changy marriage seems perfect. Is it really all it seems to be?

Chapter One: Perfect as it seems?

The wedding was beautiful. Christine wore a beautiful white gown and had her chocolate curls pinned up and down everywhere, while Raoul wore a black tuxedo, the same one he wore the night of her big debut. They seemed the picture perfect couple. But that was where the happiness ended. Ever since that fateful night at the Opera House, Christine had not sung a note. Raoul had forbidden it, thinking that it might bring "him" back. Every time she wanted to sing and tried to let the notes escape from her lips, he would seem to show up and stop her, every time warning her that "he" could come back.

It had been three months since Christine and Raoul were married, and already she was extremely unhappy. Christine knew about her husband's "secret" trips. The trips that he took frequently and almost always came back with the marks that drew her suspicion. She finally figured it out one night, but never confronted him about it. Christine just went about her daily life as the Vicomtesse de Changy.

One day, while she thought Raoul was out of the house, Christine crept down to the piano that sat in the living room. It was never played and she was hardly an expert at playing the piano. But M. Reyer had taught her a few things when it came to music… the things that her Angel of Music could not teach her. Lifting the cover over the keys, she sat down and smoothed her skirts. Placing her fingers on the keys, she started to play the familiar song. Softly at first the notes came out of her mouth.

_"Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"_

Her voice started to grow stronger with each note until it rang out through the house. When she had finished the song, Christine smiled. She hadn't smiled in the past few months, not since she had left her Angel. Suddenly, the double doors to the living room slammed open and Raoul stormed in.

"What do you think you are doing Christine?" he shouted, advancing towards her. "Do you really want to bring him back here?"

Christine's smile quickly faded from her beautiful face and she looked at her husband. "It's been so long since I sang Raoul. I miss it."

His eyes flashed wildly. Pacing, he ran a hand through his hair, placed his hands on his hips and stared at her. "You will not sing another note ever again! Do you understand me?"

She shook her head. "Raoul, you cannot take something that I love from me, something that I hold so dear to me. You've forbidden me to sing, I can't go back to the opera house to see all of my friends. Do you really intend to keep me here locked up like your prisoner?" she said, her voice rising.

It was then she felt the sting of his hand meeting her cheek. Shocked, she stumbled back and held her hand to the injured cheek, looking at him.

"You will never talk to me like that again Christine. Do you understand me?" he shouted. "You are my wife and you will do what I say!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you might not like the consequences."

She strode toward Raoul and looked up into his eyes. "I know about your secret trips Raoul. I know what you are doing behind my back late at night," she said. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Do you really think that I am that stupid?"

Raoul took in the information that he had just been given. "Actually, yes, I do," he replied smoothly and calmly.

"I'm leaving Raoul. I'm leaving you and I will never come back."

"You wouldn't dare do that Christine."

For the second time that night, the Vicomte's hand struck his wife's delicate cheek. This time, Christine fell back and dropped to the floor. "Get up!" he shouted, pulling on her arm.

Desperately, Christine tried to free herself. But it was no use. His fingers dug into her flesh painfully. He pulled her close to him and for the first time that night, Christine could smell the alcohol on his breath. It had become a familiar scent since the Vicomte had taken to the bottle lately. Seeing him raise his hand again, she closed her eyes and braced for the impact. She felt the pain of the attack, and then nothing.


	2. Rescuing Christine

Chapter Two: Rescuing Christine

Ever since she had left him, Erik visited the de Changy estate nightly, just to check on her and make sure that she as happy. Ever since he had observed their wedding three months ago, he had crept up to the same window every night and looked in on his Angel of Music. Erik quietly rode up on his black stallion, pulling him to a halt shortly before he knew that any one could have heard him. He tied up the horse to a nearby tree and crept slowly towards the window he knew he could find her in.

When he got there and looked into the window, the sight that he took in was breath taking. There lying on the floor was his angel. Blood trickled down her face and her hair was splayed all around her. He wanted to shout out, to crash through the window, but he held his ground. Suddenly, he heard a door open and footsteps come charging out. He dove into the shadows and made his body as flat as possible. Looking around, he saw the Vicomte ride off into the night on his white stallion. Making sure that no one else was around, he moved slowly around the house until he found an open door. Quietly, he turned the knob and crept inside.

It wasn't very hard to find the room that she lay in. Erik walked in and scooped Christine up into his arms, making sure not to hurt her further. Then he walked down the hall and back out the door that he had come in. Placing her across the saddle of his horse, he climbed on behind her and, after making sure the she was safe and that no one had seen him, rode off into the night.

There was warmth all around her. Christine had never felt this warm since her last visit to his world, his home. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She saw the music box first. The papier-mache musical box with the figure of a monkey attached to the top of it. It's music played in her mind. She had not heard that music since that fateful night. Looking around some more, Christine saw the familiar black curtains around the plush, red swan bed. She tried to sit up, but ended up crying out in pain. Lying back down against the plush pillows, she knew exactly where she was, in Erik's home.

'_If I'm here, where is Erik?"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. It was then that he appeared, carrying a bowl of cool water and some fresh bandages. "I see that you're awake," he said softly.

Christine took him in, looking him up and down. "How…How long have I been asleep?"

He placed the bowl down on a nearby table and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Since I brought you here, you've been sleeping for nearly three hours now," he replied.

Erik took a cloth and soaked it in the water, and, after making sure all the excess water was wrung out, he carefully dabbed at the cut on her forehead. "Christine, who did this to you?" he asked softly.

The question obviously struck a nerve with her because she tensed up. "I really don't want to talk about it Erik."

Respecting her wishes, he continued to dab at the cut. After it was clean, he rinsed the cloth out and set it off to the side. Then he looked at her, taking in the sight of her. It had been too long since he had been this close to her. For the past three months, all he had seen of his Angel of Music was her figure through a window. He longed to hold her in his arms, to run his fingers through her chocolate curls. But she was now the Vicomtesse de Changy and it wasn't his place to be thinking those thoughts.

"I have some clean clothes for you to wear," he said softly. "I borrowed them from your dressing room."

"Thank you, for everything," she replied.

Closing her eyes, she tried to get back to sleep, but it wasn't working. She opened her eyes once again and didn't see him. Fear began to wash over her. "Erik?"

He reappeared. "Yes?"

"Sing to me, please. I miss the sound of your voice. It's been too long since I've heard it."

"Anything for you, my angel," he replied, setting back down on the side of the bed.

"_Past the point of no return, no backwards glances, our games of make believe are at a end…" _his rich baritone voice echoed throughout his home. Soon, she was asleep and Erik set out to complete his tasks.


	3. The Search is On

**Authors Note: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. The feedback has been great and it's really wonderful to know that so many people have liked my story so far.**

Chapter Three: The Search is On

Anne, a maid in the de Changy household, diligently swept the floor outside on the back porch, near the stables. She had heard the argument between the Vicomte and the Vicomtesse earlier and had tried to block it out but couldn't. After she had heard Christine cry out in pain, she wanted desperately to help her but also couldn't. By the time she had reached the door to the living room, Raoul was walking out the door and headed towards the stables. A few seconds later, Anne had heard the thunder of horses hooves as she looked out the window and saw him ride away on his white stallion.

She had looked into the living room only to find the Vicomtesse lying on the floor, her hair splayed all around her head and blood trickling from a small cut on her forehead. Immediately she had rushed to the kitchen to fetch a bowl of water and some bandages, but when she returned to the room, she saw that the Vicomtesse was gone. It was if she had gotten up and walked away. After searching the house for Christine, Anne discovered that she had just simply disappeared. "_The Vicomte isn't going to be happy when I tell him that his wife isn't here,"_ she thought as she continued about her chores.

Suddenly, the same thunder she had heard only four hours before could be heard again. Looking up, she saw a familiar white stallion making his way towards the house carrying the Vicomte. As he approached the house, she could see that the Vicomte was not in a particularly good mood. Slowly Raoul pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted him.

"Where is my wife?" he asked, approaching her.

She gripped onto the broom handle tightly, as if bracing for the anger that was sure to follow after she told him what had happened. "I don't know sir."

Raoul looked away for a moment and then back at Anne, taking another step towards her. "I'll ask you again, and this time, I would like the truth please. Where is my wife?"

She took a step back and gave him the same reply. "Sir, I searched the entire house myself. The Vicomtesse is not here. I do not know where she went," she said quietly.

It was as if something in him had snapped. He strode into the house, calling for Christine. "Christine? Christine where are you? CHRISTINE!"

Anne stayed nearby the door, waiting on her master. Soon he returned and headed back towards his horse. "I'm heading back into town. If my wife happens to return, lock her in her room and do not let her leave," he instructed her.

"But sir!"

"You will do as I say!" And with that, he was gone.

"_How can the Vicomte be so cruel to his wife?"_ she thought. The Vicomtesse had never been cruel or mean to her or anyone else on the staff. She had even given Anne a couple extra francs in her pay once just for doing a good job. _"I just hope the Vicomtesse doesn't come back anytime soon. I don't know what he will do to her."_ With that, Anne continued about her work, but still thought about the beautiful Vicomtesse and where she might possibly be.

* * *

Raoul pulled the white stallion to a halt outside the local tavern. Dismounting the horse, he tied him to a nearby pole and entered the room. Striding right up to the bar, he looked around the place then back at the bartender. "What can I get for you Raoul?" the bartender asked.

"I need to see someone about locating my wife. She seems to have come up missing."

"You see that guy in the corner? He's the guy you want to talk to. There isn't anything that he can't find," the bartender replied, gesturing towards the back corner of the bar.

Nodding his thanks to the bartender, Raoul made his way over to the table that the man was sitting at. Sitting down, he looked the man straight in the eye. "I hear that you're the man to come to about locating a missing person."

He nodded. "Aye, that I am sir. Nathaniel is my name. I can find anything or anyone that you are looking for," he replied.

"Good. I'm looking for my wife. She has simply disappeared."

Nathaniel smiled. "Ah, the Vicomtesse de Changy! I have seen her out about town with her maids. But why would she want to leave you Vicomte?"

"That's none of your concern! I just want her found and brought back to me immediately!" Raoul replied, his voice rising.

"Very well Vicomte. I will leave whenever you want me to."

The two men continued their conversation, making the necessary arrangements until finally, they came to an agreement. They shook hands and Raoul left. Once outside, he began to get his horse ready for the trek back to the estate. _"Christine will be mine!" _He thought with a evil smile on his face as he mounted his horse and headed for home.

**Sorry I had to make Raoul look like a total jerk. I really don't like that guy. Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the next one up sometime tomorrow. Please read and review! I really enjoy reading your reviews! Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far…hey, I may only have three reviews, but they are the best reviews that I have read.**

**Sarah**


	4. Memories of the Past

Author's Note: As promised, here is the next chapter. It's going to have a lot to do with Erik and Christine and how their relationship is going to start progressing. Once again, I really appreciate all of the reviews so far. I've gotten nothing but good feedback so far and it's really good to read all of the positive reviews. I'm listening to the movie soundtrack as I write this chapter so hopefully it will give me some inspiration in the context of my story. The song in the story is called "No One Would Listen" and if you are any type of Phantom fan you will know that it is the deleted song from the movie DVD. I'm using it because I thought that it really fit in this part of the story. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always, please read and review!

Chapter Four: Memories of the Past

Erik sat at the organ, playing an all to familiar song. His fingers skillfully moved across the keys as he sang.

"_No one would listen._

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."_

Closing his eyes, he saw Christine's face flash before his eyes and he remembered how beautiful her voice was. A voice that was trained by his own hand. Then he continued to sing.

"_Shamed in to solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark my heart heard music."_

As he sang, he had gotten so involved in his singing that he couldn't hear Christine approach behind him. She stood there, listening to him sing.

"_I longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world,_

_No one would listen,_

_I alone could hear the music._

_Then, at last, a voice it the gloom seemed to cry 'I hear you'_

'_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears'"_

It was when she heard those words that the tears started to form in Christine's eyes. She knew that he was singing about her. Taking a small step forward, she continued to listen.

"_She saw my loneliness,_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."_

She continued to make her way over to the organ, trying her best not to startle him. Soon, she was standing right behind him. Christine stood and listened as he finished his song.

"_No one would listen,_

_No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."_

His eyes closed as he finished the song. Taking in a deep breath, he looked down at the keys of the massive organ. "Oh Christine," he whispered, thinking that no one could hear him.

"That song was about me, wasn't it?"

Hearing her voice behind him startled him, but he was glad that it was her instead of someone else. Slowly, he turned around to face her. "Yes, Christine, it was about you," he replied.

She moved over to sit down on the bench next to him. "Erik...there's something that I need to know."

"Yes?"

"What happened that night? After you let Raoul and I go?"

Erik looked down at the floor. She was bringing up some painful memories, but she had a right to know.

"After you had given me back your ring, I stood on the shoreline and watched you and Raoul sail away in the gondola. I knew that I could never compose anything again. At the time, if I couldn't be with you then I felt that I didn't have a reason to live. I took a candlestick and shattered all of the mirrors."

He gestured to the still shattered mirrors that stood off to one side.

"One of the mirrors held a secret passage. It was through there that I made my escape. I stayed hidden away, hiding in the darkness that I knew so well, until I felt that it was safe to return to my home. For a few days, I didn't leave that labyrinth then, I knew that I needed to see you. So I made my way up to the opera house and located Madame Giry. She told me where I could find you and I made my way over to your estate. Christine, when I saw you through the window that first night, you took my breath away. You still were as beautiful as ever."

She smiled, and looked at him lovingly. "Please, continue."

"I found out when the wedding was and I observed you and the Vicomte taking your vows from a nearby hill. It was that day when I decided that I had to protect you, to continue to guide you in your life as the Vicomtesse de Changy. After that, every night I rode to the estate and visited you, checking up on you to make sure that you were taken care of. Tonight, I looked into the room and saw you lying there on the floor, in pain. I had to act. I knew I had to get you out of there. So into the estate I crept, I picked you up and brought you here."

Christine couldn't believe it. He had watched over her all this time? He took her hands in his. "Christine, please tell me one thing. Who has done this to you? I promise you that whoever it is, they will never harm you again."

Standing up, she stepped away from him, looking at the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it Erik. It's just too painful right now," she replied.

He too rose from the bench and walked over to where she stood. Taking her small frame into his arms, he held her against him, stroking her hair. "It's alright Christine. I understand. When you're ready."

"Thank you...for everything you have done for me."

"You're most welcome," he replied. "Would you do me one favor though?"

"Anything, I owe you so much."

"Sing for me. It's been so long since I heard your voice."

She turned to face him. "Erik, I...I..." her voice trailed off.

"Christine, you can tell me anything. Please just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, she looked deep into his eyes. "I haven't sang a note since that night, when I saw you last."

His eyes narrowed. "Why? You have such a beautiful voice Christine. It's not something that you want to hide."

"Raoul...Raoul didn't want me to sing. He thought that if I sang, then it would bring you back."

It was then that the tears started to fall freely. She collapsed in his arms, sobbing. Erik couldn't believe it. The Vicomte didn't want his wife to do something the she clearly loved to do?

"You can sing for me Christine. You voice is truly that of an angel. Please sing for me."

She took a deep breath. "Alright, for you."

Christine closed her eyes, mustering up the courage to let her voice ring out.

"_Think of me, Think of me fondly, when we've said good bye._

_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

She stopped, not wanting to continue. "I can't sing anymore Erik. It's been too long since I sang last. I'm afraid that I have forgotten my lessons."

"It's alright Christine. I understand. Would you like to continue your lessons in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you. I'm tired now, so I think that I'll go back to sleep."

She started to move back towards the swan bed then she stopped and looked back at him. "Will you lay with me please? I really don't want to sleep by myself right now."

Erik smiled. "Of course."

Together, they made their way over to the swan bed. He helped her climb onto the soft red sheets and then he followed her. Erik wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Goodnight Erik," he heard her say.

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my angel."

Together, they fell asleep, only to dream of what might have been and what now could be.

Okay, there is chapter four! I hope that it's what everyone hoped that it would be. As long as my work permits, I'll try and get at least once chapter up a day...today I might get two up since things are so slow right now. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story so far. I am certainly enjoying writing it. Please read and review. I love reading your reviews! 

**Sarah**


	5. New Beginnings?

Authors Note: Okay, work is slow right now and even though I do have stuff to do, I'm putting it off so I can post another chapter. I'm just in a POTO mood I guess. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to find a direction to go with this story. I don't know how much of a jerk I want to make Raoul yet. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!

Chapter Five: New Beginnings?

Christine felt incredible warmth, one like she had never felt before. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around, scanning the familiar patterns in Erik's lair. Then, she saw that he had his arms wrapped around her. She turned her body around, careful not to wake him, until she was facing him. He had a peaceful smile on his face. _"That was the best sleep I've had in months," _she thought to herself.

Quietly, she sat up and disentangled herself from his embrace. Climbing down from the massive swan bed, she made her way over to a nearby room where Erik had told her she could keep her belongings. Inside, she found a massive wardrobe. Inside, she found a beautiful pale blue gown. It had delicate ivory trim and lace around the open sleeves. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

She started to undo the buttons on the dress that she was wearing, and after all the buttons were undone, she started to peel the dress from her body. Christine gave a small cry of pain as she brought the sleeves down her bruised arms. Finally, she was able to free herself from the garment. Tossing it aside, she started to reach for the blue dress before a voice broke her concentration. "You know you may want to bathe first."

Startled, she almost dropped the dress. Quickly turning, she saw Erik standing in the doorway. Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she quickly fumbled for a dressing gown. "Erik...I didn't know that you were awake."

"I woke up a couple minutes ago and didn't feel you next to me so I got worried. There's a tub in the room next door, I can get you some hot water so you can relax your tired muscles."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you," she replied turning for the door behind her. "Why don't you go and get the water and I'll change?"

He looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Christine, I know that you are going to need help with that corset, especially in your condition."

Christine blushed even more. "You're right, I suppose."

"It's alright Christine. I know that you're embarrassed and rightly so. I won't look. I just want to help," he said with a smile.

Erik walked over to where she was standing and looked into her eyes. Then he slowly turned her around and began to undo the laces on her corset. She marveled at how delicate his touch was. Soon, she felt her corset loosen and she brought her hands up to catch the stiff object. Turning around again, she raised her arms to allow him to remove it from her body. Now she stood there only in a white dressing gown. He allowed his gaze to travel down her slim frame. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"It's getting a little cold in here. Could you please go get the water for my bath?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Walking out to the lake, he took a nearby bucket and dipped it into the water, filling the bucket completely. He then tested the water to make sure that it was the right temperature for a bath and then went back to the room that she was in. When he walked in, he saw Christine standing off to one side, waiting for him. After Erik poured the water into the tub, she removed her dressing gown and stepped into the tub, wincing. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

Christine relished in the warmth of the water. Carefully, she washed her body, taking extra care of the places that were bruised. Before she knew it, Erik had returned and was watching her from the doorway. "Are you finished Christine?"

She nodded. He retrieved a towel and held it out. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her body and then gave her a clean dressing gown to put on. Then he helped her with her corset. Finally, the beautiful blue gown was slipped over her head and he stood behind her, fastening the buttons. He let his fingers linger at her back for a moment and then turned her to face him.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Lead me, Save me from my solitude,_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go to,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of ...you."_

And with that, Erik wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

Okay, I tried to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I'm still trying to decide what I want to do with Raoul. Besides, I'm listening to "The Point of No Return" right now and it just seemed fitting. Hope that you guys liked it. Please read and review! I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.


	6. Raoul's Madness

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. My work and computer have prevented me from working on the story. Since I have to work today and I have nothing to do all day I think that I might be able to get at least two or three chapters up. I hope that these next chapters will make up for them being late.**

**I received a review the other day from a person who had read my story saying that the thought of Raoul ever hitting Christine was just impossible. Well, this is my story, and I'm not very fond of him so I can make up my own plot. I respect your opinion though and thank you for your review. **

**Here is the next chapter. Currently, I am watching POTO (pauses to drool over Gerry) hopefully, my work will allow me to publish the next chapter sometime on Tuesday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Raoul's Madness**

It had been almost a week since she had disappeared. Raoul had men searching every possible place where Christine could have been hiding. He hadn't slept in days and it showed. The once proud Vicomte de Changy now had black rings under his eyes. He paced up and down the hallway, hands behind his back, head down in thought.

Anne had tried to get him to eat something. One night, she'd brought him some soup and a freshly baked roll. But he had just pushed it away and went back to his plans to bring his wife home.

No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Anne missed the Vicomtesse. The house just wasn't the same without her. All of the servants were strangely quiet around the Vicomte and they rarely spoke to him. Only Anne had made an attempt to cheer him up.

Suddenly, Raoul heard footsteps. He stopped pacing and looked up to find Anne standing in front of him. "What?" he said, rather harshly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts sir but there is someone here to see you."

"Show them in."

She nodded and turned towards the front door to the estate. Moments later, Nathaniel walked in and stopped just before the Vicomte. "Sir, I bring you news."

"Well then, get on with it! Have you found her yet?"

"I'm afraid not sir. We have looked in all the places that you have requested and could not find a trace of her anywhere. Is there anywhere else that you would like for us to look?" Nathaniel replied, regretfully.

Raoul shook his head. "Not that I can think of at the…" He trailed off.

"Sir?"

"Search the Opera Populaire. Leave no stone unturned there. She had many friends at the opera house. It is possible that she could have gone back there," Raoul said.

"As you wish. I shall report back to you if we find anything." With that, Nathaniel bowed deeply and left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I'm entering a note here. For those of you who are Raoul friendly, I do plan on making him go a little insane in this story and eventually coming out of it and becoming the usual Raoul again. If this offends you then I suggest that you don't read anymore of my story. **

**Okay, now we're on the rooftop scene where Raoul acts like he doesn't have a brain and tries to tell Christine that Erik doesn't exist… Now I remember why I wanted Christine and Erik together so much. (Catches a glimpse of Gerry and drools some more) Oh, excuse me. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Nathaniel arrived at the Opera Populaire a few hours later. He entered the building, which was in the final processes of being rebuilt, and looked around. "Excuse me," he said to a passing dancer. "Where could I find the managers?"

"They are on the stage Monsieur, with La Carlotta."

"Thank you."

He made his way towards the stage, hearing the argument that was going on between them.

"I will not sing again! Piangi is gone and there isn't any way you can bring him back!" Carlotta shouted.

"Signora, please! We need you. Be our Prima Donna again!" Andre pleaded with her.

Stepping on the stage, Nathaniel walked towards them. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for the managers?"

"You've found them," Andre said, turning his attention away from Carlotta. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"My name is Nathaniel. I have been sent her by the Vicomte de Changy to inquire about his wife, the Vicomtesse."

Firmin looked over at Nathaniel. "Why would the Vicomte want to inquire about his wife? Has something happened?" he said.

Nathaniel nodded. "Apparently she has disappeared."

"Disappeared? When?" Madame Giry, who had been listening from off stage now approached the gathering.

"She simply vanished from the estate a few days ago, Madame. I have been hired by the Vicomte to search for her and bring her home," he replied. "He wanted me to search the Opera House _thoroughly_."

"So, the Vicomte has finally lost his little chorus girl?" Carlotta sneered.

"Signora, the Vicomte is still the patron of the this Opera House! It's his money that is making it possible for it to be rebuilt after what happened!" Andre cried out.

Firmin turned to Nathaniel. "The Opera House is available for your search. I'm sure that everyone will help you to find the Vicomtesse."

"Not everyone…" Carlotta said, under her breath.

"Thank you Monsieur." Nathaniel turned and left the stage to begin his search.

Madame Giry looked around to both Andre and Firmin and then walked off the stage, seemingly in her own thoughts.

* * *

Strange sounds were coming from the Vicomte's bedroom. Anne slowly crept over to the door and listened quietly.

"Christine! Christine!"

She could hear Raoul yell Christine's name over and over again. _Is he dreaming?_ she thought.

"ANNE! Get in here!"

Her name was being called from a nearby room, she looked over and saw Elizabeth, her best friend at the estate. "What's wrong with the Vicomte?" she asked.

"I don't know. I heard the doorbell ring a couple hours ago but I didn't see who came in," Elizabeth had told her.

Suddenly, the door to Raoul's bedroom opened and out walked a shapely brunette woman who bore a striking resemblance to the Vicomtesse. She was followed by Raoul. "Come back soon Christine," he called after her. Then he went back into his room and closed the door.

Elizabeth and Anne moved down the back staircase quickly and made it down before the woman did. "Mam'selle, is there something that we can get for you?" Anne asked her.

"No, that's alright."

"I'm sorry mam'selle, but I didn't get your name," Elizabeth said.

The young woman looked around and then right at Elizabeth. "Your master insisted on calling me Christine," she whispered. "Who is that?"

Anne and Elizabeth glanced nervously at each other. "Mam'selle, Christine is his wife's name. She vanished from the estate a few days ago," Elizabeth replied.

The young woman looked shocked. "Disappeared? How?"

"We don't know. The Vicomte and Vicomtesse had an argument, he left and she simply vanished."

"ANNE!"

"That's the Vicomte, and he sounds angry," Anne said, after curtsying to the young woman, she left and went up the stairs.

Elizabeth showed the woman out and then followed Anne up the stairs.

They entered Raoul's chambers and saw what resembled the Vicomte. "Is there something you needed sir?" Anne asked.

"Yes, actually there is." He held up a piece of paper and a pouch full of francs. "Go to the dress maker and get four dresses made in these measurements. Make them in different colors, but make one purple. I expect you to return this evening."

Anne looked strangely at him. "Sir?"

"Do not question me Anne, just go!"

"Yes sir," Anne said, then she turned on her heel and left.

"Elizabeth, make sure that the young lady who left earlier gets the same treatment the you would give to the Vicomtesse. Understand?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight." Raoul turned his back to her and looked out the window.

Elizabeth curtsied and left.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I think that I delved deep enough into the way Raoul is feeling since Christine has disappeared. As always, I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I am still trying to find a direction for this story. I know what I want the ultimate outcome to be but I just need to fill everything in. Please review! **


	7. Christine's Confession

**Author's Note: Now that I have delved back into what happened with Raoul, I'll go back to what the majority of my readers want, Erik and Christine. I hope that no one hurts me for what happens in this chapter but I am trying to set this up for further chapters. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Christine's Confession**

The kiss lasted a few seconds. Then the two parted and Christine looked deep into Erik's eyes. Then she smiled. "That was nice," she said quietly.

He held her hand and looked at her. "It was."

Stretching her arms, Christine yawned. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'm a little tired."

She kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to the bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

Erik watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful. Then he went over to the organ and continued to compose his music.

* * *

_Christine was running. Her skirts flowing about her, she was running. She heard hoof beats behind her, but didn't dare to look back._

_Suddenly, she tripped over an exposed root and fell to the ground. Pain shot through her ankle and she screamed out in pain. The hoof beats got closer and closer then, suddenly, the horse stopped directly in front of her._

_She looked up and saw the outline of the rider. Her eyes widened in fear, it was Raoul. "You can never hide from me Christine. I will always find you."_

_He dismounted from the white horse and stood in front of her._

_"You are mine!"_

* * *

"No Raoul! NO!"

Erik looked up at the sound of her voice. He could tell that she was in distress. He quickly stood up from the organ and rushed over to where she lay.

"Christine? Christine?" He shook her gently, trying to wake her.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she sat up and looked around. "Erik?" her eyes finally settled on him and a look of relief swept over her and she threw her arms around him. "Oh Erik! I'm so glad that you're here!"

He held her for a few minutes. Then, he leaned away from her and looked into her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I was just having a bad dream. Everything is alright Erik, I promise."

Erik looked at her, as if to ask her again if everything was alright. "Erik, believe me, everything is alright. It was just a bad dream."

"Okay. I made us some lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am a little hungry," she replied, getting up off the bed. Together, they made their way up over to the small table that Erik had set up while she was sleeping. On the table, he had placed a loaf of bread and some cheese that he had gotten from Madame Giry. She looked around in awe at the arrangement that he had created.

"Erik, it's beautiful!"

They sat down and Erik tore off a hunk of bread for Christine and placed it on a plate. Then he took out a small knife and cut a small piece of cheese and added it to the plate. Handing it to her, he smiled and then stood up. "I'll be right back, I forgot something."

He hurried off and a few moments later, return with a pitcher of milk. "I figured that you would want milk more than you would water."

She nodded. "I haven't had milk in so long! Not since…" she trailed off.

"Since when Christine?"

"Since Raoul and I got married."

She looked down, tears coming to her eyes.

He stood and moved his chair over to sit next to her.

"Christine, please. Tell me what happened. Who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

After taking a deep breath she finally spoke. "I thought that by choosing Raoul I would spare him and myself from anymore pain. But I was horribly wrong. The minute that we got to the estate, he forbid me to sing, thinking that if I sang, it would bring you back to us."

She looked down and away from Erik. "So, not wanting to make him angry, I agreed. Eventually we got married and I thought that everything was going to be alright. But then, Raoul started leaving me alone at the estate for hours on end. When he did come home, his breath reeked of alcohol. I didn't want to be around him so I stayed off to myself. The night that you found me, I had gone into the living room because I thought Raoul wasn't home so I sat down at the piano and started to play some music. Then the notes just came out and I started to sing."

Christine paused, taking another deep breath. "My voice started to rise, becoming louder. It felt like a chain had been lifted off of my soul. I truly felt happy. Then Raoul suddenly burst into the room and demanded to know what I was doing. He asked me if I ever wanted you to come back. Then he forbade me to ever sing again. I decided right then and there that I would finally stand up for myself. We got into an argument and the next thing I know, he hit me. Then, it was like something in him snapped and he lost it. He just kept hitting me and hitting me and then everything went black."

She started crying freely now and leaned into his waiting embrace.

"It was Raoul. I've been unhappy ever since that night…the night I last saw you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. Christine finally confessed! Now Erik knows who hurt his Angel. Please read and review. I really enjoy getting and reading all of your reviews.**


	8. Where the Heart Lies

**Author's Note: I'm really spoiling you guys. I haven't posted this many chapters in a long time! I hope that you guys are enjoying what I am writing and that you'll submit reviews saying so. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where the Heart Lies**

Christine had finally calmed down. Erik had held her and listened to her tears for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure of how he felt about Christine's confession, but he knew that he felt rage. He had thought that she was happy with the Vicomte. Apparently he had been wrong.

He felt her body stir in his arms. Looking down he saw those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. "I'm so sorry Erik. I wanted to tell you earlier but I knew that if you knew who it was then you would be so angry with him and I didn't know what you would do."

"It's alright Christine. Yes, I am angry. But, if you don't want me to do anything then I won't."

"Thank you so much."

She stood up and walked over to the one mirror that had remained unbroken when he had made his escape. She took the hairbrush that Erik had brought down along with the rest of her belongings from her dressing room and ran it through her long curls. Then she took some spare pins and pinned some of her curls up around her face.

"You look…simply beautiful," he said, coming up behind her.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, a voice could be heard, echoing from the above caverns. "Erik! Erik!"

Christine's eyes grew wide with fear. "Erik, no one can know that I'm here! I don't want Raoul to find me!"

"Don't worry Christine, I'll make sure that you are not discovered." He ushered her into a nearby room with a hidden door. Then he went over to the lake to see who it was calling his name.

A few moments later, the gondola appeared and he finally saw who it carried. "Madame Giry?"

Christine sat quietly in a chair that Erik had placed in the room. She was so frightened that she would be discovered. _I don't want Raoul to find me. I simply can't go back there!_ she thought.

Madame Giry stepped out of the gondola and approached Erik slowly. "Erik, you have to know where Miss Daae…I mean the Vicomtesse is. She gone missing!"

"Missing?"

"Yes, there is a man in the opera house looking for her now! He says that he's been hired by the Vicomte."

Erik looked around the labyrinth. "I haven't seen her since the night of _Don Juan Triumphant._ You know that," he said.

She nodded. "I know Erik. But I also know that if she had disappeared that she would have come to you. I know how much she cares for you."

"Cares for me? Madame, if she truly cared for me the she wouldn't have left me all those months ago. But I'm sure that she had her reasons for leaving in the first place."

He walked up to the organ. "Now, if you don't mind Madame, I wish to return to my music. If I see the Vicomtesse then I will let you know."

She turned to go, then turned back to face him. "If I were you, I would stay away from the Vicomtesse or keep her whereabouts a secret. It would be a shame if the Vicomte found out where she was hiding. He seems determined to find her."

Erik nodded. "I agree. Don't worry Madame. My number once concern is Christine's safety."

With that, she left.

Erik made sure that Madame Giry had left before he went over to the hidden room to retrieve Christine.

"It's over now Angel. She has left."

"She?" Christine asked.

"It was Madame Giry that came down to see me. Apparently your husband has hired a man to search for you."

Her eyes went wide. "Search for me?"

"Yes. He is now in the Opera House."

Christine turned from Erik, looking off across the lake. "Erik, if this man finds me, he'll make me return to the estate, to Raoul. I don't want that. Please tell me that you'll hide me."

"Christine, you know that I will. You know that I will let nothing come between us. Now come, it's time that you went to sleep."

He took her hand and led her back to the wardrobe where he turned so she could change into a nightgown. Seeing how distressed she was, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the massive swan bed.

"Please don't let him find me! I can't go back there!" she cried out.

"Shh… I'll never let him take you."

He laid her gently down onto the bed and covered her with the blanket. Soothingly, he caressed her face, trying to calm her down. It was no use though. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Then, he came up with an idea.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination"_

He continued to sing watching her facial expressions as the song continued. She seemed peaceful, then, finally, she fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my angel."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I think that's the last chapter I have in me tonight. I will be writing more tomorrow, that's for sure. I sure hope that you guys are enjoying my story and the way it's progressing. If you love it, please review. If you hate it, please let me know what I can improve on it to make it better. Thanks for all of your feedback so far! I really love reading all these reviews. Please keep them coming!**


	9. Raoul's Discovery

**Author's note: Okay, so I wrote the other three chapters on my laptop at home and burned them onto a CD and took the CD into work so I could upload the new chapters and then when I tried to do so, I couldn't because I had wrote the other chapters in Microsoft Works and I needed to write them in Microsoft Word. So, now that I have Word on my laptop, I think that I should be good for now. In order to compensate for the lateness of my updates, I am writing another chapter. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Raoul's Discovery**

Another week had passed by with no sign of Christine. Anne had finally gotten Raoul to eat something and then Elizabeth had gotten him to get a full night's sleep. Feeling refreshed, Raoul had continued the search for his wife.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" Anne asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I am going to be doing some research this morning. Do not disturb me unless it's concerning Christine, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Raoul turned and made his way up the stairs. He walked purposefully down the hall and paused at the door to Christine's room. Although they were married, Christine had insisted in having her own room. She had said that it would make her feel more at home. He put his hand on the elaborate handle to the door and paused. _"_What secrets are you hiding Christine?" he said quietly.

He turned the handle and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Raoul made his way over to the massive wardrobe and opened the doors. Hundreds of brightly colored gowns were all hung up; shoes were all lined up on the floor. His eyes looked around until finally he spied a blue box on a shelf. Picking it up, he walked over to the desk and took the lid off the box. Inside, he found many mementos from the Opera Populaire. There was a program from Hannibal, a crystal hair pin from her aria, her ballet shoes, many pictures of Christine and Meg, and of Christine and Madame Giry.

As he removed items from the box, he saw that it contained memories that had to go back to the beginning. He found the scarf that he had rescued from the sea when he had first met Christine, pictures of her and her father, a picture of a woman who had to be her mother.

Then, he found many things that made him feel uneasy. Near the bottom of the box, there was a dried rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. Raoul knew who had given her the rose; she had spoken of him often. There was her script from Don Juan Triumphant, and the rose that she had worn in her hair during the performance. Raoul sighed. He never knew how much Christine had treasured her memories of the opera. Finally, at the bottom of the box, he found a small bundle of letters. He pulled them out of the box and studied them for a couple of minutes. They had been tied together with a red ribbon and they were all addressed to Christine. He untied the ribbon and opened the first letter.

_Christine,_

_I am so happy to hear about your marriage to Raoul. You made a beautiful bride and Raoul was as handsome as ever. I'm sure that you two will be very happy together. _

_I finally found the perfect house for mother and me to live in. It's near the opera house and just the right size for us. We're going to start moving in here in a week or two._

_Unfournately, I must conclude this letter. My work calls and I have many things to do. Please continue to write and let me know how you are doing. I hope to see you again soon._

_All my love,_

_Meg_

Raoul smiled at the memory of the blonde haired dancer. She was Christine's best friend and companion. He knew how much she loved the Giry's. Putting the letter aside, he continued to read the letters. Many of them were from Meg, a few were from Madame Giry, and there were a couple from some of Christine's other friends at the opera house. Finally, Raoul reached the bottom of the stack and opened the letter. Unfolding the paper, his eyes scanned the contents of the letter. As he read the letter his eyes widened.

_My darling Christine,_

_It has been too long since I've seen you last. Your beautiful voice is always on my mind, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I hope that you and the Vicomte are happy together. My only concern is your happiness. _

_Since that night, I have been staying with the Giry's. Recently though, I have moved back into my lair. Everything had remained as it was before. The organ still stands where it had been before; all of my music was still there. It was as if it had been untouched by the mob. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I hope that your life is everything that you wanted it to be. Maybe one day you and I will see each other again, but right now I don't think it's a good idea. _

_Please know that my door is always open to you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. _

_I must go now. If I hope to catch the post I have to make this letter short. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Erik_

Raoul slowly folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He studied the writing on the front of the letter. Christine's name and the address to the estate were written in delicate script on the front of the letter, but there was no return address.

He moved to put the letters back into the box when he discovered a small box at the very bottom of the box, in the corner. Picking it up, he saw that the same delicate script that was on the letter was written on the top of the box. He opened it and saw the rest of the jeweled hair pins from her debut. The earrings that she had worn were wrapped in tissue. A small slip of paper was nestled inside the box. Raoul picked it up, unfolded it and proceeded to read.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I managed to retrieve these items from your dressing room. I thought that you might want them since I knew how much you loved the dress from your aria. All of the dresses that you loved were untouched by the fire. If you want any of them, please let me know and I will send them to you. _

_Erik_

Folding the paper in half, Raoul put it back in the box and walked back over to the wardrobe. Off in one corner, he spied the sparkling skirts of the dress from Hannibal. There was the dress from Don Juan, the dress from the masquerade ball. They were all there.

"Christine hasn't been to the opera house since the night we escaped, where did all these gowns come from? How has she been contacting him?" he wondered aloud.

He put everything back into the blue box and put it back into the wardrobe. Then he made sure that the room was in order and left, shutting the door behind him. Raoul walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Elizabeth!"

She walked into the room and greeted the Vicomte. "Is there something you need sir?"

"Prepare my horse; I'm going to pay a visit to the Opera Populaire."

* * *

**Okay, so there is more to the story the Christine let on...or rather I let on. Just how did Christine get all those gowns from the Opera House? The mystery just continues to unfold!**

**I hope that this big update made up for not updating for two weeks. I feel really bad for that too. I meant to update last weekend, but when I got to work, I found that the server was down and it ended up being down all day long. I couldn't even get into my e-mail! Then when the server came back up on Tuesday, I couldn't log in because the server was overloaded. After I finally was able to log in, I found out that I had the wrong program! So anyways, I hope that you are enjoying my story so far. I will try and update more often from now on...as long as work and my computer allows it. **

**Please read and review. I really enjoy getting these reviews. To know that so many people have read my story and enjoy it means a lot to me!**

**Sarah**


	10. Discovered!

**Author's Note: Here is a treat for you! I'm going to submit another chapter before the weekend and then either tonight or this weekend, I'm planning on writing another few chapters for your reading enjoyment. As long as nothing happens, I should have more posted on Monday.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to attach the events to it makes sense. I enjoy getting all of your reviews! They make me smile and laugh at times. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Discovered!**

Raoul pulled his horse to a halt at the stables to the opera house and handed the reins over to a stable hand. He strode towards the entrance, removing his riding gloves in the process.

He opened the door and proceeded to walk in the entrance hall. _'How much the opera house has changed,' _he thought. Walking up the grand staircase, he entered the theatre and made his way down to the stage.

"Ah Vicomte! It's good to see you!" Firmin greeted him. "How goes the search for the Vicomtesse?"

"That's why I'm here. I would like to see Madame Giry please."

"Of course." Firmin made a motion backstage and moments later, Madame Giry stepped out and walked across the stage.

"How can I help you Vicomte?" she asked.

Raoul pulled her to the side. "I need you to take me down. Down to where 'he' lives."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Vicomte! Why would you want to go down there?"

"Because I think that he might hold some important information for me as to the whereabouts of my wife."

Madame Giry sighed. "As you wish."

She led him back to Christine's dressing room, and over to the mirror. Pulling back the secret door, she quickly lit a torch and led Raoul down the narrow passage down to the lake. She paused for a moment.

"I believe you know the way from here Vicomte," she said, turning and handing the torch to him.

He nodded. "Thank you Madame."

Slowly and carefully, Raoul crept into the dark, murky water and made his way over to the entrance to the place that he had wanted to forget.

* * *

Christine awoke slowly. She opened her eyes and looked around, becoming once again familiar with her surroundings. Sitting up, she swung her legs out and grabbed the robe that hung nearby. She slipped her slippers on and walked out to where she knew she could find Erik, the organ.

Sure enough, he sat at the organ, writing. Hearing her approach he looked up. "You look well rested," he said, standing up to greet her.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you. Have you been up all night?"

Erik shook his head. "I slept a little but I wanted to continue your lessons as you requested."

Sitting back down at the organ, he started to play a familiar tune. "Sing for me Christine."

She recognized the song instantly and began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye" 

Christine continued to sing, letting her voice rise with each note.

* * *

Raoul paused for a moment, listening. There was no mistaking that voice. _'I knew she was here!'_ he thought. He continued on his trek, and finally reached the entrance to the cave.

Looking around, he felt around the surrounding rock, searching for the secret switch he knew was there. Raoul moved over to a bigger boulder and felt around behind it. Feeling a small raise in the rock he pushed on it. He heard a click and then movement.

The door had started to rise.

* * *

"_Please promise me that sometime you with think…of…me!" _Christine let the last note ring out so that it echoed around the labyrinth.

"Bravo! I knew you could still do it!" Erik stood up and swept her up into a huge hug.

"I knew you were here!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Christine and Erik whirled around to face the entrance to the labyrinth that had opened while Christine was finishing her aria.

Her eyes grew wide. "Raoul!"

* * *

**Okay, there you go. I know that it's short but I felt that I couldn't leave this weekend without writing another chapter. I do plan on writing at least two more chapters this weekend on my laptop.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this story so far. I have really enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! Thank so much to the following people who have reviewed so far:**

**I Despise Raoul – Your reviews are especially amusing to read. I hope that this chapter suits your needs. Don't worry though, I have plans for Raoul!**

**Moonjava – Your reviews are short but to the point. I enjoy reading them.**

**DeChangsLuv – I was rather taken back by your review. But then again, this is my story and if I want to make Raoul look like a jerk then I will.**

**GIRL IN STORY – Only one review from you but it was a good review. Thanks for your input!**

**Okay, big author's note there so I'm gonna go now. Hope to see your reviews soon!**

**-Sarah**


	11. Christine

**Author's Note: As promised here is the next chapter in the story. I was going to go out this evening but I decided to have a night in to do some things that I have been meaning to do for awhile. **

**I am still toying with a few ideas for how I want the story to end. I'm going to figure something out here soon though. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter Eleven: Christine's Explanation**

Christine stared at Raoul, her eyes wide. "Raoul, how…how… how did you get in here?"

Raoul started to walk towards them. "I went searching in your room Christine. I wanted to know where my wife had gone to."

"You went through my belongings? How dare you! You had no right to do that!"

"I didn't? I found out that you've been keeping secrets from me too Christine. How did you get all those dresses from the Opera House? Why were you hiding those letters?"

She looked down, tears falling down her cheeks. Erik took her in his arms and held her, letting the tears fall on his shoulder.

"Get away from her Phantom! That's my wife!" Raoul shouted, finally reaching the shore and advancing towards them.

He grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her out of Erik's arms. "You are my wife! Why do you insist on being with him?"

Christine pulled her arm away from Raoul. "I did it because I had to get away from you! You wouldn't let me sing. I love to sing Raoul, you know that! I was so unhappy at the estate. You would go off and leave me alone for hours at a time and then you'd come back with those marks on your neck, on your body. It didn't take me long to figure out what you were doing."

She backed away from Raoul, moving closer to Erik. "Christine, perhaps it would be better if we did this another time," Erik said, holding his arms out to her.

Christine looked at Erik. "No! It's time I told him what happened! It's time that I told him how much he's been hurting me, how much pain he's been causing me!"

"Then tell me Christine, and start from the beginning because I want to know everything."

Turning around, she faced Raoul and took a deep breath. "It all started that night, the night that we escaped. I thought that everything was going be alright, that we were going to be safe again. Then we got to the estate and you took the first thing that I loved away from me, my music. You told me that I could never sing again because you thought that it would bring him back." Christine gestured towards Erik.

"Then, shortly after we got married, I received the letter from Erik that you probably read. I never expected him to contact me. I was sitting in my room that day when Elizabeth brought it to me. After reading it, I felt compelled to answer him. I didn't want to make him think that I was ignoring him. So yes, I admit it, I replied to his letter. And in that letter I asked him to please send me the gown from Hannibal along with my hair pins and earrings. I thought that I might be able to wear the gown for a ball or something. He let me know that I could have any dress that I wanted. So I asked Elizabeth to send word to Erik that I wished to have the rest of my gowns from all the operas that I had performed in."

"Christine, why? He's a monster!" Raoul shouted.

"Raoul, let me finish!"

Both Raoul and Erik looked taken aback at Christine's tone of voice.

"While all this was going on, you would leave me alone for hours on end! Sometimes, you wouldn't even come back until the next morning. And then, when you and I would make love, there were marks all over your body that I knew that I couldn't have made myself. It took me awhile, but I finally figured it all out. I knew that you were cheating on me, but I couldn't prove it, so I didn't say anything. I just went on every day, letting you think that everything was alright."

"The night that Erik found me, before you came in, I thought that you weren't home and I wanted to sing so badly so I went into the living room and opened the lid on the piano keys. I had been taught a couple of things on playing the piano by M. Reyer. So I started to play and sing. The notes just came up, I couldn't stop them. Then you came in and told me **yet again** that I was forbidden to sing, because you didn't want to bring him back. Well, Raoul, he has a name, you just never took the time to learn it! His name is Erik and he is the most wonderful person that I have ever met in my entire life!"

Christine paused and took a deep breath.

"You demanded that I didn't sing anymore because you didn't want to bring Erik back to us, because you didn't want him to find out where we were hiding. Well, I'm sorry Raoul because he knew where we were the whole time he just decided not to interfere with our lives because he truly thought that I was happy with you. That there was nothing wrong. Then came the unthinkable! You struck me! You hit your own wife! Then when I tried to stand up for myself, you hit me again! Then you kept on hitting me until I couldn't feel anything anymore."

"When I woke up, I was here, a place where I finally felt safe. Yes, I didn't want to be found. I didn't want you to find me. I can't go back to the estate. I won't go back to the estate and that's my final decision!"

She collapsed down on to a nearby chair, and burst into tears.

The labyrinth was silent for a few minutes, then Raoul finally spoke. "Christine, I know that you want to stay here with him, but I cannot let that happen. You are my wife and you will come home to the estate with me."

"She will do no such thing."

"Pardon me?"

Erik turned to face Raoul and stood toe to toe with him. "I have a proposition for you Vicomte."

"And that is?"

"Let Christine stay here. I will take care of her, and give her everything she ever wanted. She will be allowed to sing if she so chooses, weather it be by just taking lessons from me or singing in an opera, she **will** be allowed to sing."

"This sounds like it going to be benefiting only her."

"God Raoul! Will you **please **let him finish!" Christine called out. "You always seem to be interrupting people."

"Once a month, you may come to the opera house and visit her, for one day and one day only. She may choose to do whatever she wants during your visits. If it's ignore you, then so be it. After one year, if she still doesn't want to return to the estate and take her place as the Vicomtesse de Changy, then you will leave her alone and never see her again."

"And if she chooses to return to me?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Then I will release her to you and you will never have to hear from me again. I will make no attempt to contact either of you, I will not observe you from afar. I will simply disappear."

Raoul stood still deep in thought for a moment. Then he turned back towards Erik. "We have a deal, Phantom. I will return in one month's time to see my wife. She is yours until then."

He walked over to Christine and placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "I will see you soon, my love," he said.

Then, he kissed her. Softly at first and then he deepened the kiss. Christine was surprised at first, then she pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing my wife," he said with a smile. "See you in a month."

With that, he turned and walked back into the water, making his way back to the other side of the lake.

After he left, Erik carefully walked towards Christine. She still sat in the chair, cradling her body, tears streaming down her face. "Christine?"

She slowly looked up at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

He smiled. "Of course my angel, anything for you."

Erik knelt down next to her and cradled her in his arms. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

She leaned into his embrace. After a few seconds, she looked up into his eyes. "Erik, I want to perform in the opera house when it's rebuilt. I want to take Carlotta's place."

"Then that is what we will do. Tomorrow, we will go visit the managers and let them know of your intentions."

**Well, there's chapter eleven. I hope that I explained everything to your liking. I really liked writing this chapter too because I made Christine finally get more of a spine. She stood up to Raoul, even though she was emotionally drained at the end of her explanation. **

**I will try to write another chapter some time this weekend. I can't wait to read everyone's reviews! **

**-Sarah**


	12. The Auditions

**Author's Note: Hey guys! As promised, here is another chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I am working on setting this up for a big climax eventually...but that won't happen for a few more chapters...like a lot more chapters. Anyways, not with the story!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Auditions**

The next day, Erik took Christine up to the theatre. He had spoken to Madame Giry and made arrangements to have Christine audition for the lead in the latest production, _Hannibal_. "Come my dear. The time for the auditions is near," Madame Giry said, taking Christine by the hand.

She looked nervously back to Erik. "Go ahead. If you need me, I'll be up in box five," he said.

They walked up the stairs to the stage where Andre and Firmin were. "Ah, Vicomtesse! It's good to see you! I take it that the Vicomte has found you?" Andre asked.

"That is none of your concern. I am only here to audition for the lead. If you don't mind, I would like to be addressed as Miss Daae, please."

"Of course. Anything you wish," Firmin replied.

"She's going to audition? You're actually going to allow her to audition?"

All heads turned at the sound of a familiar screeching voice. Carlotta stood in the doorway.

"Signora! It is good to see you!"

"Never mind that! I can't believe that you are letting this...this..."

"This what, Signora?" Christine took a step towards her. "I have every right to audition as you do. Just because you've held the lead in every opera since you got here does not mean that you will continue to get the lead. I deserve a fair try just as does everyone else in this opera house. Now if you will step aside Signora, I would like to sing the song that I have prepared!"

Carlotta fell silent.

Satisfied Christine walked over to M. Reyer and handed him some sheet music. "This is the song that I would like to sing, please."

He nodded. "Of course Madame. Please wait a moment and then we will begin."

A few minutes later, the music began and Christine took her place center stage. After a quick glance up to box five to make sure that Erik was indeed there, she began to sing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good bye._

_Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

Her voice started out quiet, but with each note became stronger. Erik watched from his hiding place with a smile on his face. "She's doing very well," he whispered.

The music grew to a crescendo and Christine took a deep breath and continued the song.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_If you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't remember about the things which might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put your from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times _

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day, when I won't think of you."_

Erik stood up from his seat and tried to get a better view of the stage. She looked so relaxed and natural on stage, as if she was meant to be there. Christine glanced up at him and their eyes met. He smiled and nodded. She looked towards the back of the theatre and finished her audition.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But please promise me, that sometimes you will think...of...me!"_

Applause burst out all around her. Carlotta looked on with a scowl on her face.

"Miss Daae, it would please us greatly if you would sing the lead in _Hannibal. _Please tell us that you will." Andre said, coming up to Christine.

She smiled. "I would love to Monsieur."

"Then it's settled! You will sing the lead a week from tonight."

Christine stepped off the stage and started to make her way over towards box five. Suddenly, Carlotta stepped in front of her.

"I don't know what has happened to you in the past few months, but I just wanted to tell you that I...I...I think that your voice has really improved. If I had to lose the lead to someone, I'm glad that it was you," she said.

"Thank you Signora. Perhaps we will audition for the lead role again in the future."

Carlotta shook her head. "No, I don't think that will be happening. I won't be singing any longer. Ever since Piangi died, I have lost my will for singing. I do hope that you have a long and successful career here at the Opera Populaire."

"I am sorry to hear that Signora. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

"I wish you nothing but the best Vicomtesse."

With that, Carlotta turned and left.

Moments later, Erik stepped out of the shadows. "What was that all about?"

"Carlotta has stepped down as the reigning diva of the opera house. She has apparently lost the will to sing since Piangi's death."

"That's wonderful! This means that you, my dear, are the new diva of the Opera Populaire!"

**Okay, there's chapter twelve. I know that it's short, but I just wanted to convey the feelings during the audition process and I also wanted to get Carlotta out of the way. That's why I had her step down as the diva. I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. If you did, please let me know! I enjoy getting your reviews!**

**Sarah**


	13. Opening Night

**Author's Note: Well, you guys are in luck. Here is another chapter. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Opening Night**

Finally the big night had arrived. The news had traveled all around Paris; Christine de Changy was going to sing in Carlotta's place. The Opera Populaire was packed to capacity, except for one seat, box five. Christine had insisted that box five be left empty.

She sat in her dressing room, already in costume for the first act. Christine took a deep breath and stood up, careful not to disturb her dress. She spotted a single red rose lying on the table and picked it up. Tied to the stem, was a black ribbon.

"Erik?"

He stepped out of the shadows. "I am here, my angel. Are you ready?"

"I am. I have been waiting for this night for so long. I had box five reserved for you so you could watch the performance."

"Thank you. I must go now so I can get to my seat. I shall see you after the performance."

He kissed her hand and left.

Soon after, Christine stepped out of her dressing room and began to make her way over towards the stage. Suddenly, a figure stepped up beside her.

"Oh Meg! You shouldn't be doing that! You nearly scared me half to death!"

The blonde-haired dancer grinned at her longtime friend. "I'm sorry Christine. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to wish you luck and to give you this."

She held out an envelope and a rose. Christine carefully looked at the envelope and saw her name written in delicate script.

_Vicomtesse Christine de Changy_

"Who gave this to you?"

Meg shook her head. "I was told not to tell you. They just said to make sure that you get this envelope before you go on stage tonight."

"Thank you. I'm going to go back to my dressing room to read this now. Please tell Madame that I will be there in a moment."

"Of course."

Christine turned and quickly walked back to her room, looking at the letter. _'Who could have sent this?'_ she thought.

She entered the room and sat down at her vanity table. Placing the rose next to Erik's rose, she turned the envelope over and opened it. As she read the letter, her eyes widened.

_Vicomtesse,_

_I have heard of your return to the opera from the Vicomte so I knew that this letter would reach you if I sent it to the opera house. Unfournately, this is not the best circumstances that I would want to contact you, but I felt that you had to know._

_The other day, when we were cleaning in the study, Elizabeth and I happened to stumble across some papers on the Vicomte's desk outlining a plot to get you to return to the estate. He never spoke of the night that he discovered you in the depths of the opera house. When he returned home, he went straight up to his chambers, and asked us to contact a young lady who he has been seeing lately. I am terribly sorry that I had to contact you under these circumstances but both Elizabeth and I felt that you had to know._

_The Vicomte plans to attend tonight's opening night and then visit you in your dressing room directly after the performance. I don't know exactly what he is up to, but I fear for your safety Vicomtesse._

_I hope this letter finds you well and I wish you nothing but the best tonight in your opening._

_All the best,_

_Anne_

Christine folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. She set it on the table along with the rose and stood up to go to the stage for her big performance.

He saw her come out of her dressing room and meet up with the blonde dancer. He saw the blonde dancer give Christine a letter and a rose and then saw Christine make her way back to her dressing room, saying that she was going to read the letter.

After Christine had disappeared into her dressing room, he stepped out of his hiding place and made his way to his seat in the auditorium. _'I hope that she enjoys my surprise!' _he thought as he sat down near the front. Soon after, the lights went down and the curtain came up, beginning the performance.

Erik sat in his seat in box five watching Christine intently. _'She's performing beautifully! It's as if she never left the opera,'_ he thought to himself.

He looked around the auditorium and studied the faces of the audience. Everyone looked pleased; they were happy to see Christine back on stage.

He then turned his attention back to the stage where Christine was just beginning her aria.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_

She continued to sing, her voice rising with each note.

The music grew as her voice grew, until finally the big finale was there.

"_Please promise me that sometimes, you will think...of...me!"_

The applause was deafening. One person stood up, followed by another and then another, until the entire theatre was on their feet, applauding.

Christine sank to the floor, a big smile on her face. She rose and exited the stage, making her way back stage.

She made her way to her dressing room and opened the door and entered the room. There on the vanity table, was another red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem.

'_He's been here already!'_ she thought.

"Erik? Are you here?" Christine called out to the empty room.

"He's not here but I am."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Christine heard footsteps and then saw the outline of a figure in the darkness. Soon the figure stepped into the light and Christine could clearly see his face.

"Raoul!"

**Okay, I guess Raoul's just a little obsessed with Christine! I've got this whole storyline planned out now...hopefully you guys will like it!**

**I will try and get another chapter up sometime tonight. I'm on duty today and have nothing to do. So it's highly likely that I will be getting another chapter up tonight. **

**Please read and review!**

**Sarah**


	14. The Confrontation

**Author's note: Here is another chapter. For those of you who are Raoul friendly, you might not want to read this chapter because I am going to make him look like a total jerk in this chapter. If you can't tell already, I'm not a big fan of Raoul. I think that Erik and Christine should be together but I can't always get what I want. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The confrontation**

"I see that you've already disobeyed me Christine. I thought that I didn't want you to be singing anymore," Raoul said.

Christine looked at him, eyes wide. "I don't follow your orders anymore Raoul. I love to sing, and I will be singing in the opera house from now on weather you like it or not."

He laughed. "You may think that you will be singing in the opera house Christine, but you have another thing coming."

"And just what is that Raoul? I thought that I told you that I wasn't going to be living with you anymore. Just because we are still married by law does not mean that you have any control over what I do. I am my own person and I will do what I want and what I want to do is sing in the opera house."

Raoul walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, crossing his arms in front of him. "I agreed to this little arrangement to make you happy Christine. You know how much I don't approve of you singing and how much I hate 'him'."

"I would appreciate it greatly if you called him by his given name Raoul. He is a man and deserves some respect."

"What respect should I give to a man that kidnaps my wife?"

"He didn't kidnap me Raoul! He rescued me! If he hadn't have rescued me when he did then I don't know where I would be now. Probably still unhappy," she replied her voice rising. "Do you know how unhappy you made me? How many nights I cried myself to sleep? You don't know how many times I wished someone would come to take me away from the estate, to take me away from all the pain that you have caused me!"

He stood up quickly, knocking over the chair in the process. "You will not speak to me in that tone Christine!"

"I will speak to you in any way I choose!"

A crack sounded through the room and Christine fell to the floor, her hand against her cheek. Raoul had hit her, yet again.

"What is going on here?"

The sound of Erik's voice caught their attention and they both looked towards the door.

"How dare you strike Christine? She has done nothing but love and care for you!" Erik said, advancing towards Raoul.

Christine stood and backed away, moving behind Erik.

"I shall do whatever I want with my wife! Now stand aside, Phantom!"

"Stay away from me Raoul! I don't want you to come anywhere near me!" she cried out.

"And I don't want you anywhere near this monster!"

"Enough!" Erik cried out. "I thought that we had an agreement Vicomte!"

"We do. But I do what I want and what I want is to see Christine. I heard about her return to the opera from a friend of mine so I thought that I would come and see her return and pay _my wife_ a visit."

Erik shook his head. "That will not happen. You will not see Christine unless it is the day that both you and I have chosen to see her. She does not want to see you and I will not have you upsetting her like this! It's not good for her health!"

Raoul took a step towards Erik. "What do you know what is good for her health Phantom? You keep her prisoner down in that cave of yours. That can't be healthy for her! She's going to be ill constantly!"

Erik paused for a moment then moved to the side so he could look at Christine. "If is alright with her, I will move her belongings up here to her dressing room, and she will live here. If she wishes, she may come down to my home and visit me anytime she wants. However, you may only visit her when I choose, and when she says that you can."

He turned to face Christine, making sure to keep Raoul within eyesight. "Is this alright with you my dear? You are more than welcome to visit me anytime you wish but he is right. It's not good for you to live down in the labyrinth with me. We will move all of your belongings up here and you shall live here, until you decide to live elsewhere."

She thought about it for a moment. Looking between Erik and Raoul, she stepped over to one side.

"Alright, I will live here in this dressing room. But, I do not want Raoul anywhere near me unless it is the day when he is supposed to come and visit me."

Christine turned towards Raoul and took a step towards him. "I do not want you to come anywhere near me. If I had my way you wouldn't even be visiting me once a month. However, we are still married, and I suppose that I do have to let you see me."

Erik turned to Raoul. "Is this alright with you Vicomte?"

Raoul nodded. "This arrangement is fine with me."

"If you don't mind Raoul, I would like to be left alone now."

"Very well. I shall return to the estate. I will be back in two weeks for our arranged meeting, if that is alright with you Christine."

She nodded. "That is fine with me Raoul. Please leave now."

He stepped towards her. "I will see you soon Christine." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her, full, on the lips.

Christine was shocked at first, but then she pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing?" she cried out.

"I am kissing my wife. Goodnight Christine. I will see you soon."

He turned and left.

"Thank you for your help Erik. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come along," Christine said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I opened your door, wanting to congratulate you on a wonderful performance and I saw him hit you. I knew that I had to intervene or something worse might have happened."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I have a surprise for you my dear."

She looked up into his eyes. "You do? What is it?" A huge smile broke out onto her face and she brushed her curls out of her eyes.

Erik turned towards the door. "You can come in now," he called out.

The door opened and a timid, shy blonde girl walked in.

"Anne!"

Christine threw her arms around the young girl. "It's good to see you Vicomtesse," Anne said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I can explain that. When you decided to make your return to the opera, I wanted you to have everything that Carlotta had, including a maid. So instead of hiring a new maid that you didn't know, why not get someone that you knew and trusted already?" Erik said.

"He sent a letter to the estate and asked me to move into the opera house with you. While you were performing, we moved all of your belongings into your dressing room and I have a room just across the hall. If you need me for anything, that's where I will be," said Anne.

"Thank you so much Erik! I don't know what to say!"

He smiled. "You don't have to say anything. It was my pleasure."

Anne walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown. "It's time for you to get some sleep Vicomtesse. I'm sure that you two will be seeing each other in the morning."

Christine sighed. "I'm afraid she's right. I have rehearsal in the morning."

"Goodnight, my angel," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Erik. I will see you in the morning."

He turned and went over to the mirror. Sliding it back, he glanced back at Christine. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm sorry to hear about the trouble between you and the Vicomte," Anne said, helping Christine remove her gown. "I thought that everything was going alright between you two."

"I'm afraid not. I wish that things were going better but Unfournately they are not. I think that Raoul has taken a turn for the worse."

Anne hung the dress up in the wardrobe and then started to loosen Christine's corset. "Vicomtesse? Can I ask you a question?"

"You may, only under one condition."

"What is that Vicomtesse?"

"Please, don't call me Vicomtesse. If you are going to be living with me here in the opera house, please call me Christine."

"Alright Vicom...I mean Christine."

She finished with the corset and handed Christine her nightgown. Christine moved behind the screen and slipped on the thin gown while Anne turned down the sheets on the bed. A few minutes later, Christine emerged and crawled into bed.

"What did you want to ask me Anne?" she asked, settling under the covers.

"Who is that masked man? I've never seen him before."

Christine closed her eyes and sighed. "That is Erik. He is the reason that Raoul didn't want me to sing."

"That is the Phantom that the Vicomte talks about so often?"

Christine nodded. "He is the reason that I came to the opera house. When Raoul beat me until I was unconscious, Erik rescued me."

"Ah I see. Well, good night Christine. I will be along to wake you up in the morning. Sweet dreams," Anne said. She pulled the covers up around Christine and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Christine looked around the room and then looked at the mirror. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Erik behind the mirror. But then the image disappeared. Her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**Well, I think that this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I really hoped that you liked it. If you didn't, then please voice your opinion to me as to how I can make it better. I am still working out the kinks in this storyline that I have worked out. Please read and review. I hope that everyone who reads this story likes what they have read so far, but if not then please let me know and I will do my best to improve. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed so far!**

**Sarah**


	15. The Visit

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm on duty and I have nothing to do so I thought that I would write another chapter. Thanks for all the comments that I have gotten about the other four chapters that I posted earlier today. I hope that you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Visit**

Three weeks had passed by and all of the performances of _Hannibal_ had gone by flawlessly. Soon, the opera house was busy preparing for it's next production, _Il Muto_.

Christine had sung at every performance, and all of her performances had resulted in standing ovations. After each performance, she went back to her dressing room and changed into a simpler gown to journey down to the labyrinth to visit Erik where they had continued her lessons.

"Do you know what is happening tomorrow Christine?" Erik asked her one night.

She nodded. "I'm going to rehearsal and then I am going to be coming down to see you like I always do."

He sighed, taking her small hands in his large ones. "No my dear. That's not it."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then what am I doing tomorrow?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Raoul is coming to visit you."

"Is it that time already?" she said, pulling her hands out of his grasp. "I don't want to see him..."

"I'm afraid that you have no choice. He and I came to an agreement. You only have to see him one a month."

"I really don't want to see him tomorrow Erik. I don't know what he's capable of anymore. Are you going to be there with us?"

"No, I'm not going to physically be there, but I will be there in spirit. It's part of the agreement that I'm not there. It's going to be just the two of you," he replied. "Can you please do this for me?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I will do it, for you. Only for you."

There was a knock at the door. "Christine?" Anne's voice called from the other side.

"Come in Anne."

The door opened and Anne walked in, carrying a basin and some clean cloths. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go to bed now Christine. You've got a big day tomorrow."

'_Unfournately I do,'_ Christine thought.

She turned towards Erik. "I'll see you in the morning before Raoul gets here?"

"Of course my angel. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Then he turned and disappeared into the mirror.

Anne poured water into the basin, dipped a cloth into the water, and wrung it out. "I hear that the Vicomte will be coming to visit you tomorrow," she said, handing the cloth to Christine.

"Unfournately yes," Christine replied, rubbing the cloth across her forehead. "It's part of the agreement that Erik and Raoul made. Raoul gets to visit me once a month for a year and then I have to make a decision about who it is I want to be with."

"If it's not too bold for me to ask, who do you want to be with?"

Christine closed her eyes. "I want to be with Erik. I have to amuse Raoul until this agreement is over," she replied.

She finished washing her face and handed the cloth back to Anne. Then, she got undressed and climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight Christine," Anne said, making her way to the door.

Christine closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Christine awoke to Anne bringing breakfast in. "Better eat up, Madame. You'll need your strength today."

She nodded and sat up. Anne put the tray over Christine's lap and pulled the cover off the plate. Christine picked up the fork and immediately dug into the steaming hot breakfast.

After she was done, she got up, bathed, and put on a deep blue dress.

Just as Anne was finishing helping Christine with her shoes, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Christine called out.

"Your husband."

"Oh joy," she muttered under her breath. "Anne, please let him in."

Anne stood up and went to open the door. As soon as the door was open, Raoul strode in. "Good you're ready. I've got a big day planned out for today Christine."

She managed a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and offered her his arm. She looked at him and made her way towards the door. Together, they walked out the front door of the opera house and into the waiting carriage. Raoul opened the door and offered Christine his assistance. She glanced around and then stepped into the carriage, Raoul close behind her.

Once inside, Raoul knocked on the roof of the carriage to signal to the driver that they were ready to go. The carriage lurched forward and then moved smoothly down the street. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I'm not going to tell you. That's a surprise."

She looked out the window the entire way, studying the passing shops. The scenery was familiar, the dress shop, the bakery, the butcher. Then the shops became fewer and fewer. She looked around, wondering where they were going. She looked over at Raoul, a questioning look in her eyes. "Just sleep Christine. We will be there in good time," he said.

Christine leaned her head against the wall of the carriage and closed her eyes, letting the lull of the carriage drift her off to sleep.

* * *

'_Where are they going?' _Erik thought. Raoul had arrived an hour early so Erik wasn't able to meet up with Christine before she left with the Vicomte. He has been following the carriage ever since it had left the opera house almost an hour ago. He pulled his horse to a stop and studied Raoul's carriage for a minute. The horse shifted nervously underneath him. "Easy Midnight," he said soothingly, leaning down to pat the horse's neck. He let the carriage get a little further ahead and then gently kicked Midnight, urging him forward.

'_I just hope Raoul doesn't try anything stupid' _he thought.

* * *

The sudden halt of the carriage jolted Christine awake. She looked around quickly. "Where are we Raoul?" she asked.

He opened the door and stepped out, holding out his hand to assist her.

She took his hand and stepped out of the carriage. After giving her eyes a minute to adjust to the light, she looked at her surroundings. Raoul faced something behind her, smiling. Slowly, he turned her around.

Behind her, she saw a massive house. A fountain sat in the front of the house and off to one side, she noticed that there was a stable with four horses.

"What is this place?"

"It's our new home Christine. You will be mine forever!"

**Well now! There's an interesting plot twist. Raoul's really lost it now. But don't worry now! Things will be looking up for Christine here soon.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am really getting into writing this story. The ideas just keep coming to me.**

**If you liked the story, please submit a review telling me so. As I have said numerous times before, I really enjoy getting all your reviews.**

**The next chapter should be out tomorrow hopefully. I'm planning on watching POTO now. I haven't seen it all the way through in quite a while now...Bad jou jou! If I don't get it out tomorrow then I will get it out on Wednesday. Enjoy!**

**Sarah**


	16. Deception

**Author's Note: Okay, I have all my work done for right now and I know some of you really want to know what happens to Christine so I am going to submit this new chapter. I hope that everyone likes the direction that I am going with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Deception**

Erik guided Midnight through the rolling hillside, fighting to keep the carriage in sight. Suddenly, without warning, Midnight reared up on his hind legs, knocking Erik to the ground. He quickly made his way to his feet, trying not to lose sight of the carriage.

To his relief, the carriage was still in sight.

He grabbed Midnight's reins and calmed the horse down. Once both horse and rider were calm, he mounted Midnight and took off after the carriage.

Several minutes later, the carriage finally pulled to a stop, near the base of a massive oak tree. _'I guess they are going to have a picnic,' _Erik thought.

Pulling Midnight to a halt, he fought to see what was going on without being seen. Several minutes had passed but neither Christine nor the Vicomte had emerged from the carriage. "What's going on in there?" he whispered.

* * *

"Our new home?" 

Raoul smiled. "Yes Christine. This is going to be our new home. Far away from Paris, the opera house and 'him'."

"You can't keep me prisoner here! Erik will find me!" Christine shouted.

"Ah yes. Erik. I am prepared for his arrival Christine. But don't you worry about a thing now. Everything is taken care of."

He placed a hand on her back and pushed her towards the house. "Now come along darling. Let's go inside."

Christine tried to resist, but to no avail. Raoul took firm hold of her arm and pulled her along.

They reached the entrance to the mansion and entered the massive house. Elizabeth stood in the hallway, just inside the entrance. "It's good to see you Vicomtesse!" she said upon seeing Christine.

Christine looked at Elizabeth, her eyes pleading. Elizabeth turned away, doing her best not to meet Christine's gaze.

Raoul pulled her into a nearby room and shut the door. "Now, Christine, let me tell you the rules of the house. Number one, absolutely no singing. If I as so much hear a note come out of your mouth, you'll come to regret it. Number two; you must stay inside the house at all times unless I am with you. Only when I here you may go outside. Do not try to escape and flee back to Paris. I will find you and bring you back here."

"You can't do this Raoul! You had an agreement with Erik!"

"Number Three. Never, EVER mention that name in my presence again. Erik does not exist in this house. Am I understood Christine?" Raoul said, his voice rising.

She nodded, looking down to the floor. "Where is my room?" she asked quietly.

Raoul snapped his fingers and Elizabeth suddenly appeared. "Elizabeth will show you to your room. You _will_ join me for dinner promptly at 6 o'clock. Please do not be late."

He turned his back to her and stared out the window.

"Come Madame. I'll show you to your room now," Elizabeth said, gently pulling on Christine's hand.

She followed Elizabeth up the grand staircase and into the upper level of the house. They paused at a room in the middle of the hallway.

Elizabeth opened the doors and stood back so Christine could enter the room. It was beautifully decorated. A massive four-post bed stood in the middle of the far wall. The wardrobe stood off in one corner. But the room's beauty seemed lost to Christine.

"Vicomtesse, I know how much you don't like this arrangement. I will try to make it as comfortable here as I can. Is there anything I can do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

Christine looked up. "Actually, there is. For one, please don't call me Vicomtesse unless the Vicomte is in the room. You may call me Christine. Second, if I gave you a letter, can you make sure that it got to the opera house? Someone has to know what Raoul is up to. He won't get away with this!"

"Of course, Christine. The Vicomte monitors all mail going in and coming out of the manor but I think that I can get a letter out of the manor. Just let me know when the letter is ready."

"Thank you so much! I will never forget you for this!"

She threw her arms around Elizabeth and gave her a huge hug.

"Now, Christine, we must find you a dress to wear for dinner."

Christine looked at all the dresses that Elizabeth had laid out on the bed, but her mind was a million miles elsewhere, back at the Opera Populaire.

* * *

Erik had been staring at the carriage now for the past half an hour. "Something's wrong," he said aloud. He knew that he had to act. He had to find out what was going on. 

He crept towards the carriage and opened the door.

No one was inside.

"What is going on?" he said, enraged.

Moving around towards the front of the carriage, where the driver sat, he also saw that there was no driver sitting in the front.

"Where are you Christine?"

* * *

**Okay, there is something to quench your reading thirst until I am able to write a better chapter when I get home tonight. I will elaborate more when I have more time. Right now I am at work and I have an hour and a half until I get off and I am able to go home and power up my laptop and write a much better chapter. I hope that you guys will like this chapter and submit reviews. I have over 30 reviews now! I'm so happy. Keep them coming guys! I love reading them!**

**Sarah**


	17. Christine's Plan

**Author's Note: Okay, now that I have given you all a little taste of what Raoul is up to I'm going to delve back into the story. I really hope that you guys like the story the way it is going so far. I got a lot of feedback on chapter fifteen. Everyone wanted to know what was going to happen. Here is chapter seventeen. I really hope that you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Christine's Plan**

Christine bathed, and then Elizabeth helped her dress in a beautiful deep purple dress. Christine didn't smile the entire time. Her mind was invaded with thoughts of Erik and the opera house. She missed Erik terribly.

She sat at her vanity table as Elizabeth helped her put her long, chocolate curls up into a fashionable style that she knew would please Raoul. "Why do I have to please him? I hate him!" Christine suddenly cried out.

"I'm terribly sorry Christine. I wish that there was something that I could do," Elizabeth replied, a look of sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth quickly finished with Christine's hair and then went to answer the door.

"Dinner is ready Vicomtesse," a servant girl said.

"Thank you."

Christine sighed and then rose from her seat. "Elizabeth, I want you to be here when I return from dinner. I need you to go to the opera house tonight."

"Of course Christine. It would be my pleasure."

Elizabeth made sure that Christine's dress was set just right and then stepped back and let the Vicomtesse de Changy make her way down the stairs.

Christine made her way in the dining room where Raoul sat waiting for her. "Darling! You look beautiful!" he said, standing up and kissing her on the cheek.

She looked away. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Raoul moved and sat back down at his place at the table. "Please, sit." He motioned towards the chair next to him.

Moving around the table, Christine sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"How do you like the house so far?"

"It's beautiful. How did you build this house so quickly?"

He smiled. "It actually belonged to my parents. This used to be our summer home."

"I see. Do your parents still use this house?"

"No. They stopped coming here about five years ago. Both Philippe and I outgrew the house."

The cook came out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of soup in front of Christine. She picked up a spoon and placed it in the bowl, moving it to the outside of the bowl and sipping on the soup. "Do you like it?" Raoul asked.

"It's very good," Christine replied.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It was Raoul who finally spoke. "I thought that we might take a walk after dinner. I wanted to show you the garden."

"I'm actually quite tired. I was going to go sleep after dinner, if that's alright."

"I understand. Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep now? It's been a long day for you my dear."

She pushed back from the table and stood up. "Thank you."

Christine made her way over to the door. The sound of Raoul's voice made her stop. "Would you like me to walk you up to your room?" he asked.

"No thank you. I'll have Elizabeth help me. Good night."

She exited the room and made her way up the stairs. Christine kept her composure the entire time. When she entered her room, however, the tears started to come down. "I want to go back to the opera house!" she cried out as soon as the door was closed.

"Did everything go well Christine?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her needlepoint.

"No! It didn't! Raoul and I don't talk like we used to. He's so cold to me. It's not like it used to be. There's no love there anymore."

She walked over to her vanity and took out a piece of paper and a quill pen. Quickly, she scribbled out a note.

_My dearest Erik,_

_Raoul has taken me prisoner in his family's summer home. It is about four miles outside of Paris. I'm not sure of the exact location because I was asleep during the entire carriage ride. _

_He has forbidden me to speak of you or to ever sing again. He is taking everything that I love. Starting with my music, then he took you from me by kidnapping me. I don't know how long it is going to take this letter to reach you but I had to let you know what was going on._

_I am working to create a plan to escape from here. I am not allowed outside unless Raoul is with me so I won't be able to do anything major. Please send word back with Elizabeth that you have received this letter. I won't be able to go on unless I know that you are still out there looking for me. I know you are looking for me. I just know you are. Please send word soon. _

_Love Always,_

_Christine_

She folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. After writing Erik's name on the front of the envelope, she handed it to Elizabeth. "Please deliver this to Madame Giry at the Opera Populaire. Do not let Raoul discover this letter. If anyone asks, tell them that you are retrieving items for me from my dressing room. Do not return until you have received a letter back from Madame Giry."

Christine took out another sheet of paper and wrote down some things that she knew were in her dressing room. "Show this to anyone who asks what you are retrieving from my dressing room."

"Please, don't let anyone read that letter. It's vital that it gets to the opera house."

Elizabeth smiled and retrieved her cape and cap. "Of course Christine. I will be back in due time."

She opened the door and, after looking out in the hallway, left the room.

'_I hope that she gets there in time. I don't want to be kept prisoner here forever,' _Christine thought.

All she could do was sit, wait and pray.

* * *

**Okay, now we know what Christine is up to. She's getting a plan formulated in her mind to escape. But now she needs Erik's help. If you all are wondering what happened to Erik, don't worry. He will be back in the next chapter. Hope that you liked this chapter. Please send reviews!**

**Sarah**


	18. Very Important Author's Note

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**As some of you may know already, I am a member of the United States Navy. My work sometimes prevents me from updating the story as much as I would like.**

**On June 24th, I will be going on vacation for a week to visit my sister and her two sons, one of whom is a month old. I will be taking my laptop with me and will be writing chapters during the week that I am gone.**

**I will do my best to get another chapter up before I leave on Friday but if I don't, I promise that I will have more longer, complex chapters up on or around July 5th. **

**I apologize profusely for the delay and hope that you will continue to read my story despite the delay in updates.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	19. Revenge

**Author's Note: Okay, I have gotten some interesting feedback on chapter seventeen. So I'm going to try and input these requests into this next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Revenge**

After searching around the carriage for what seemed like forever, Erik decided to go back to the opera house to come up with a plan to get her back. He finally arrived back at the opera house and made his way down to his lair.

Pacing back and forth, Erik was deep in thought. _'Where could he have taken her?' _he thought.

He sat down at the organ and started to play, trying to get his frustrations out. His fingers flew over the keys as he closed his eyes, picturing Christine in his mind.

"Erik?"

The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He stopped playing and stood up. Turning around, he came face to face with Madame Giry and an unfamiliar blonde-haired girl. "How dare you bring a stranger down to my lair? You know better than that _Madame_!"

"I am sorry Erik, but she insisted that she see you. She has something for you."

"Something for me? I've never seen this girl before. Why would she have something for me?" Erik seethed. He turned towards the girl. "Who are you?"

She strayed back a little bit, as if she was afraid. "Go on my dear. It's alright," Madame Giry said, pushing her forward.

Stepping forward a couple of steps, she looked up at Erik.

"Well?" Erik said, his eyes flashing.

"Monsieur, my name is Elizabeth. I am a personal maid to the Vicomtesse de Changy."

His sneer immediately disappeared. "You know Christine? Please, tell me where she is!"

"She asked me to give you this." Elizabeth held out Christine's letter and Erik eagerly snatched it from her grasp.

Practically tearing open the envelope, he quickly read the letter and then looked up at Elizabeth. "You have to show me where this house is! I must know!"

Madame Giry moved towards Erik and wrapped her arms around him. "Erik, please, you have to calm down. Let her speak."

"I can take you to the house. But the Vicomte cannot know what we are planning. He has put strict restrictions on the entire household, including the staff. All incoming and outgoing mail is monitored by the Vicomte himself, the Vicomtesse is not allowed to go outside unless he is with her. It's terrible!" Elizabeth cried out.

He stood in thought for a moment. "We will leave for the house tonight. I have some things that I want to prepare first. Madame, I'm sure that you can make sure that Elizabeth is taken care of and that she has a room to stay in until I am ready to go?"

"Of course. Come my dear. It's best that we leave him to his thoughts."

The two women turned and boarded the gondola and sailed away.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. Burying his face in his hands, he let the tears flow. "Christine! How could I have let this happen to you?" he whispered.

Erik sat there for a moment, crying softly. Then, he suddenly stopped crying and looked up. "Raoul will pay for taking Christine from me. I will make sure of that!" he said, pounding his fist on the table.

* * *

The hours passed and both Madame Giry and Elizabeth did not see hide nor hair of Erik. He kept down in his lair, making preparations for the trip to the de Changy summer estate to rescue his beloved.

Just as Madame Giry was about to make the journey down to his lair, Erik appeared in the passageway behind the mirror. "I have a plan to rescue Christine."

"You do? That's wonderful! What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you. But I need you to remain here at the opera house just incase something happens. After I get Christine, I plan on bringing her back to the Opera House."

She nodded. "I understand. Be careful," she replied, giving him a hug.

"I will, don't worry. Just pray that I bring her back safely."

Erik looked at Madame Giry one last time, then turned and made his way to the stables in the back of the opera house.

Elizabeth was there, waiting for him. "I thought that you were going to be planning things longer than you did monsieur," she said as he approached her.

"The plans just came to me. Did you retrieve the items from Christine's dressing room so the Vicomte didn't expect anything?"

She gestured to a trunk that was on the stable floor next to the carriage that she had arrived in. "I made sure that I got everything on her list and then some other items I thought that might help the situation."

"Good, we're going to need those to create a distraction so I can get into the estate while you are distracting the Vicomte. Are there guards on the grounds?" Erik asked, as he began to hitch the horses back up to the carriage.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it's just the Vicomte, the Vicomtesse, and the staff."

He finished hitching up the horses and then loaded the trunk into the carriage. Opening the carriage door, he held out his hand and helped her into the carriage. She stepped in to the carriage and sat down, then she looked out at him. "Where will you be?"

"Up front, in the driver's seat."

He whipped his cloak around him and put his fedora on his head, making sure to bring the brim down over his mask.

Climbing up in the driver's seat, Erik took the reins and gently urged the horses forward.

Elizabeth settled herself into the back of the carriage. _'There's no turning back now. I just hope that his plan works,'_ she thought to herself.

The journey to the estate was long, and the road was full of twists and turns. The gentle rocking of the carriage rocked Elizabeth to sleep. Shortly before they reached the estate, Erik pulled the horses to a halt and then walked to the back of the carriage to wake Elizabeth up.

"We're almost there," he said, after shaking her awake.

"Alright, I'll prepare myself for our arrival," she replied.

He climbed back into the driver's seat and soon they were off again.

Elizabeth fixed her hair and smoothed the skirt of her dress. In her mind, she mentally prepared for the barrage of questions she knew would come from the Vicomte.

* * *

A few minutes later, they pulled in front of the estate and the carriage was brought to a halt. Erik climbed down from the driver's seat, opened the door for Elizabeth, and helped her out of the carriage. Then he unloaded the trunk from the back of the carriage and took it just inside the entrance to the estate. Elizabeth stood outside, making sure she had retrieved everything from inside the carriage.

"I am going to take the carriage around back to the stables," Erik said quietly to her. "Make sure the Vicomte doesn't notice me."

She nodded and made her way inside the house. Standing just inside the entrance, Elizabeth removed her cape and hung it up in the closet behind the front door. Shortly after, Raoul entered the room.

"Ah Elizabeth! You're back! I trust that you found everything that the Vicomtesse requested?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I did. I even brought her some extra dresses just in case she wanted them," she replied. "Could someone please take the trunk up to the Vicomtesse's room so I can unpack the dresses?"

Raoul snapped his fingers in the air. "Shawn, could you please take this trunk up to the Vicomtesse's room?"

A young man entered the room only seconds later. "Yes Vicomte, right away."

He picked up the trunk and slung it over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs.

After depositing the trunk in Christine's room, Shawn glanced at the young Vicomtesse. Christine looked into his eyes as if trying to send a message to him, telling him that something was terribly wrong. He quickly averted his eyes. "Have a nice day Vicomtesse," he said quietly. Then he turned and left.

Elizabeth entered the room seconds later. "You're finally back! I was so worried!" Christine cried out. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yes, everything went just fine. I delivered your letter just as you asked and retrieved the dresses that you wanted. Do not worry Christine, he is coming for you."

A look of relief swept over Christine's face. "Thank god! I don't know how much longer I can stay in this house," she said, sitting down on the massive bed in the room.

'_Please hurry Erik. I don't know what will happen if the Vicomte discovers Christine's betrayal,' _Elizabeth thought.

* * *

After putting the carriage in the stables, Erik made sure that there was no one around. He climbed down from the driver's seat and then made his way to the back entrance.

He quietly opened the door and looked around, making sure that no one was within sight. He crept inside and quietly shut the door. Erik made his way down the hallway and over towards the staircase, making sure the check back behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Finally, he made his way to the top of the stairs and proceeded to look for Christine's room.

* * *

Raoul entered his study only seconds before Erik made his way up the stairs. He sat at his desk, looking at a picture of Christine. "If you could only love me the way you used to," he said quietly.

It hurt him to see Christine in so much pain, but he had to get her away from 'him'. Raoul had never hated one person so much. After all he had done to both him and Christine while she was performing at the opera house and then to kidnap her while she was still married to him and brainwash her into thinking that she loved him, Raoul was surprised that he had put up with everything so far.

He heard footsteps out in the hallway and stood up, making his way over to the doorway to see who was in the hall. Sticking his head outside the door, Raoul saw a figure dressed in black, with a fedora on his head. "It can't be," he said under his breath. "How could he find out where we were?"

Then it suddenly hit him. Christine. She had betrayed him yet again. _'She must have done it when Elizabeth went back to the opera house,' _he thought. _'I cannot believe this!'_

Raoul stepped out in to the hallway and made his way towards the dark figure. "Phantom!" he called out. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Erik crept down the hallway, looking in open doors as he went. He wasn't finding anything. _'Where are you Christine?' _he thought.

"Phantom!"

Erik stopped and slowly turned around. Raoul stood behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to bring Christine back to the opera house, where she belongs!"

Raoul stepped forward. "You will do nothing of the sort."

Erik reached inside his cape to his hip, where the Punjab lasso was kept. "She is coming back with me Vicomte, weather you like it or not. If you do not comply with my request, then a disaster will occur."

He walked towards Raoul. "It's time I got my revenge."

* * *

**Okay, I made this chapter a little bit longer and I tried to convey Erik's hatred towards Raoul. If you still think that Erik needs to hate Raoul even more, then just be patient and wait for the other chapters to come out.**

**Please read and review. I really enjoy reading all of your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	20. Fight to the Finish

**Author's Note: Okay guys, here is chapter nineteen. I really hope that you guys like this. I am getting some ideas in my mind about how I want these next chapters to progress. If you guys don't like it, please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Fight to the Finish**

Raoul stood, feet shoulder width apart, staring at Erik. "I don't know how you go here _Phantom_ but I can tell you that you will be leaving here the same way you got here, except in a coffin!"

"I beg to differ Vicomte! I will be leaving with Christine, I can promise you that!"

Erik started to draw his sword and prepared himself for anything. He stood there for a moment then sheathed his sword again. "Why don't we settle this like men Vicomte?" he said, a sly smile on his face.

"Very well!"

Raoul threw off his overcoat and flung it aside. "Let's settle this once and for all Phantom!"

"You know, as long as I'm here, perhaps it is time you learned my name!"

Erik's fist flew out with a punch that connected with Raoul's jaw.

Raoul stood back for a moment, and put a hand to his mouth. He could already taste the blood that was forming from a cut on his lip.

"Why...why would I want to know your name? It is of no importance to me!"

He flew back towards Erik and tried to land a punch near his jaw as well but Erik skillfully jumped back and Raoul narrowly missed.

"It is of great importance to you Vicomte. My name is Erik. It will be the last thing you speak as you die!"

* * *

Christine heard voices outside of her room. "Elizabeth, what is going on?"

Sticking her head out the door, Elizabeth glanced outside and then quickly pulled her head back in. "It's Erik! He's right outside with the Vicomte! They appear to be fighting!"

Christine quickly stood up and made her way over to the door. She opened it a little bit and glanced outside. "Oh Erik! Please help me!"

* * *

The two men continued to fight, each one landing punches on the other in succession.

"Do you give up yet Phantom?" Raoul asked, breathing heavily.

"Never!"

Erik drew his sword and with lightening quickness, he moved towards Raoul.

Raoul and Erik fought once again. Then all was silent.

**(A/N: Picture one of those fights where the guys are fighting then they both stop because someone has been shot or stabbed and we don't know who it was.)**

* * *

Christine gasped as she saw Erik draw his sword. She was about to rush out and see if she could stop the two men, but then she saw that they stood still, silently, both men looking at the other.

Then, slowly, Raoul staggered back, Erik's sword stuck into his abdomen.

He stood still for a moment. His eyes finally found Christine's. "Christine..." he managed to whisper.

Then, Vicomte Raoul de Changy fell.

"Christine! We must leave! Quickly!" Erik called to her.

She looked at Raoul. Then the reality of the situation hit her. Turning back into her room, she moved to pack her trunks. "Christine, I've already done that. Shawn will load them into the carriage, just go!" Elizabeth called out.

"You're coming with us right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I will be at the opera house soon. I promise!"

Christine ran out of the room and into Erik's arms. "I thought that I had lost you!" she cried out.

"You shall never lose me _mon ange_. Let's return to the opera house."

Together, they made their way down the stairs and out the front door to the waiting carriage. After making sure that Christine was safely inside, Erik climbed up to the driver's seat and urged the horses forward.

* * *

Elizabeth quickly gathered her few belongings. Throwing them into a bag, she left Christine's room and started to make her way towards the stairs.

Suddenly, she fell forward.

She fell to the floor and her bag flew out of her hands and across the hall.

Elizabeth sat up and spotted her bag lying near the top of the stairs. She stood up and started to make her way over to retrieve it. Something grabbed onto her ankle and she stumbled. Looking back, she gasped at the sight that was behind her.

"Vicomte! You're alive!"

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chapter is short and it ends kind of badly but I seem to be stuck with some sort of writers block right now. Something is bothering me about this chapter and I can't place my finger on it. If you guys really don't like this chapter then I am with you on that one. I might rewrite this chapter at a later time…I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways, for all of my faithful reviewers, please send in your reviews, and please, be gentle! I will try to make chapter twenty better than this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	21. Return to the Opera

**Author's note: I currently have nothing to do so I thought that I would attempt to get another chapter out. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I know that a lot of you are a little mad that I let Raoul live but it was for a good reason, I promise. I don't want to kill him off yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Return to the Opera**

"Vicomte! You're alive!"

Raoul looked at Elizabeth with a evil grin on his face. "I'm not beaten yet!"

He stood up and pinned her arms against her sides. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"To...To the Opera House."

"I don't think so. You will be staying here with me my dear," he replied.

Dragging her across the hall, he threw her into Christine's room and shut the door. Withdrawing a key from his pocket, he quickly locked the door behind him. "I can't have you warning the Vicomtesse of my plans now can I?"

"Let me out! Please!"

The door thudded against Raoul's back as he leaned against the door. He looked down at his abdomen and saw the bloody wound. "He must not be a very good swordsman if he didn't kill me the first time."

He went over to his room down the hall and stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Ringing for the butler, Raoul pulled a clean shirt from his wardrobe and laid it on the bed. Shortly after, William, his personal servant appeared.

"Is there something that you need sir?"

Raoul pointed to his wound. "I need this bandaged up and then I need Shawn to prepare my horse."

William nodded and set about bandaging Raoul's wound. When he was done, Raoul pulled on his clean shirt and tucked it into his pants while William rang downstairs to Shawn.

"Your horse is ready sir."

"Excellent."

Raoul turned to go but paused just short of the door. "William, make sure that the door to the Vicomtesse's room stays locked at all times. Under no circumstances should you unlock that door. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Turning on his heel, Raoul quickly made his way down the stairs and out the back door to the stables.

"Your horse Vicomte," Shawn said, handing the reins to Raoul.

"Take care of things while I am gone!"

With that, Raoul rode off.

* * *

Erik and Christine entered the opera house after riding in the carriage for what seemed like hours.

"I'm so glad you are back _mon ange,_" Erik said, taking her hand into his.

"So am I. I cannot believe that Raoul would have done that! I'm just glad that he is gone and out of our lives forever."

Christine walked up to the stage and made her way over to where she hoped she could find Madame Giry.

"Christine!"

Whirling around at the sound of her name, Christine saw Madame Giry and Meg running towards her.

"We're so glad you're back! We were so worried!" Meg exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend.

"What happened? We heard that the Vicomte had taken you prisoner," Madame Giry asked.

Christine nodded. "We were riding in the carriage and I fell asleep and the next thing I know, we were pulling up to his summer estate that I knew nothing about. He told me that I was going to be with him forever. It was so terrible!"

"We're just glad that you're safe my dear."

Meg looked at Christine. "Would you like something to eat? I bet you're starving!"

"I am a little hungry," Christine replied.

"Go on to your dressing room with Erik. I'll bring you something."

Meg smiled and hugged her again. "It's so good to have you back Christine. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Let us go Christine," Erik said, taking her hand once more. "You need some rest."

The pair walked down the hallway and finally reached Christine's dressing room. He opened the door and held it open for her to walk in. Christine entered the room and removed her cape.

"I must say, it is good to be home."

He smiled. "You have nothing else to worry about my dear. Raoul will never bother you again."

"Is that so?"

Christine paused at the sound of a strange voice. "Who's there?" she called out.

Erik moved to stand in front of her, his hand at the ready on his sword. "Show yourself!"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Raoul! But how...how are you still alive?" Christine exclaimed.

"It wasn't my time yet. But it is your time, _Phantom!_"

In a flash, Raoul drew his sword and took aim at Erik.

"Prepare to die!"

* * *

**Okay, I hope that you guys like that chapter. I probably won't get another one up until next week so there's your weekend present. I hope you like it! Please submit reviews! I really enjoy reading them. Thanks again to all who have reviewed my story so far!**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	22. The Last Stand

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! The feedback was incredible!**

**Madame Opera Ghost: I apologize for the confusion. Raoul locked Elizabeth, Christine's maid in the estate so she couldn't go to the opera house and warn Christine and Erik that Raoul was alive.**

**Soccernat11: Thank you for your review. I hope that you like this next chapter. I try and update as often as possible, but with my work, it makes it difficult sometimes.**

**Daferretgirl: I completely agree with you! I'm not a real big fan of Raoul at all!**

**Rosakara: Don't worry. I will keep Erik safe from harm. **

**Catty0798: You don't like Raoul much do you? **

**I Despise Raoul: Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. Keep them coming!**

**Erik-Meister: Thank you so much for your compliment! **

**Moonjava: A reviewer of few words but a reviewer nonetheless. Thanks for your comments!**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Last Stand**

"Prepare to die!"

Raoul looked at Erik, sword drawn, ready for battle.

"Christine, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt," Erik said, gently pushing Christine back.

She moved back to the doorway, eyes wide at the sight in front of her. "Don't go far Christine. I want to see the look in your eyes as you watch him die!" Raoul taunted her.

Christine's eyes narrowed. "How dare you Raoul! You've caused me nothing but grief ever since that night! Do you know how hard it has been to be with you?"

"But Christine, I love you. I just wanted to protect you from this monster!"

"Monster? Monster? The only monster here is you Raoul!"

She rushed forward and quickly pulled Erik's sword from it sheath.

"I will not let you cause me anymore pain!" she cried out, moving towards Raoul.

"Christine, no!" Raoul shouted, trying to stop her.

"Let me be!"

Christine and Raoul stood, toe to toe, staring at each other. "Goodbye Raoul. I hope that you enjoy things in hell!"

She took the sword and plunged it into Raoul's chest.

His eyes widened as the sword entered his chest. Breathing raggedly, he staggered back. Raoul glanced down to the sword in his chest and then back at Christine.

"Christine...I...love you."

He fell to the floor.

Christine stood there, Raoul's blood on her hands, looking down at his body. "Is he really dead?"

Erik walked over to the fallen Vicomte and put two fingers to his neck. Pausing for a minute, he looked up at Christine.

"He is. Vicomte Raoul de Changy is dead."

* * *

**Okay, Okay, I know. It's short. I'm giving you guys a teaser right now. My plan is to go home tonight and pull out my laptop and write another chapter to be posted in the morning after I get to work from my morning workout. I wouldn't do that to you guys! I promise that I will get another, longer, chapter up tomorrow. Please, bear with me!**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	23. Aftermath

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I really enjoyed all of your feedback on chapter twenty-one. I knew that pretty much everyone would get a kick out of Raoul dying. Here is chapter twenty-two. I hope that you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Aftermath**

"Vicomte Raoul de Changy is dead."

Christine looked in horror at Raoul's body. Tears started to form in her eyes. Looking at her blood covered hands, Christine's tears started to fall freely.

"Erik, what have I done?"

He stood up and held her close to his body. "It will be alright Christine. It's over now. Raoul can't hurt you anymore."

Erik stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I know that, but Erik, I killed him. He died by my hand. What am I going to do?"

"There's nothing that I can tell you that is going to make all this pain go away Christine. I can only be here for you, to help make the pain go away."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "We should give him a proper burial. He deserves at least that."

"Alright Christine, if that's what you want. I'll make the arrangements," he replied. "For right now, I want you to go down to the lair and take a nice hot bath. I'll be down there shortly."

Guiding her towards the mirror, Erik reached over and slid the hidden door back. "Don't worry _mon ange_. Everything will be fine."

He kissed her forehead one last time and then guided her through the door. Erik watched her walk down the passageway until he couldn't see her any longer. Then, he closed the doorway and turned and looked at Raoul's body. "I have to clean this room up so she can live up here and not down in my lair. Christine doesn't deserve to live in darkness. She needs to live in the light," he said to himself.

Walking over to the body, he gently removed his sword from the Vicomte's chest and wiped the blade clean with a cloth he had in his pocket. He then called across the hall for Anne.

Anne walked into the room, took one look at Raoul's body and screamed.

Erik placed a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want the entire opera house to come in here?" he hissed.

She shook her head. Slowly, Erik dropped his hand. "What has happened here Monsieur?" she asked.

"The Vicomte is dead Anne. I need to remove his body from this room and place it somewhere until Christine and I can give him a proper burial."

"How did he die?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to help me. We need to take his body to the basement. We shall store it there for a couple of days until I can make the necessary arrangements."

She nodded. "I understand."

Together, they lifted Raoul's body and carried it through the mirror down to the first level of the depths underneath the opera house. Erik opened a door to a secret room the he had acquired after the fire. Placing the body on a table, Erik folded Raoul's hands on his chest and covered him with a sheet.

"Thank you for your help mam'selle."

"You're welcome," Anne replied. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Christine? Does she know about her husband's death?"

"Christine is down in my lair, resting. She was with the Vicomte when he died."

Erik guided Anne back to Christine's dressing room. "Go to your room and get some rest. I will call for you when we need you."

She nodded. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Christine stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her slender frame. Walking into the next room, she put on a dressing gown and placed the towel on a nearby chair. Lacing up her corset, she selected a simple black dress from her wardrobe and pinned her hair back.

Hearing sounds out in the main room, she made her way over to the lake in time to see Erik sailing up in the gondola. "I have taken care of everything Christine. We will hold the funeral in two days," he said as he stepped out of the small boat.

She nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't worry about it Christine. I will always be here to protect you. I think that you should get some rest. Come, I will make sure that you get to bed."

He took her hand and led her towards the massive swan bed. She climbed onto the soft bed and laid her head on the pillow. Erik turned to leave but was stopped by Christine's hand on his arm. "Lay with me? I don't want to be left alone," she pleaded.

"Of course."

Erik moved over to the other side and climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She moved to face him. "I don't know how to thank you. I just can't believe what has happened in the past week."

"I understand. You are safe now. No one will ever hurt you again."

He kissed her softly. Christine was surprised at first, and then returned his kiss with a need that she had not felt before. She deepened the kiss, her hands moving across the strong muscles in his back. They broke apart and Erik looked into her eyes, searching them for an explanation.

It was quiet for a moment. Both of them lay there, looking into each other's eyes. Then, finally she spoke.

"Make love to me Erik."

* * *

**Okay now! I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I might be drawing this story to a close soon. I haven't decided yet. There's a part of me that wants to throw another twist into the story but I haven't decided yet. I will try to get another chapter up sometime this week. Hopefully, I won't go home and fall asleep like I did last night. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback that I got on the last chapter. Hopefully I'll get more feedback on this chapter as well.**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	24. Christine's Surprise

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the big moment. Will they or won't they? I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed all the feedback that I got on Chapter Twenty-Two. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Christine's Surprise**

"Make love to me Erik," Christine whispered, looking deep into Erik's eyes.

His eyes widened at her request. "Are you sure Christine?"

She nodded. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you Erik, and I want to be with you."

Erik sat up. "I love you too Christine and I want to be with you as well. But I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret," he said, looking down at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Erik, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since Raoul and I got married, I felt like there was a part of me missing, like I was incomplete. I feel complete when I am with you," she replied.

He smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Wait just a minute Christine. I will be right back."

He disappeared into the next room and a few moments later, reappeared holding something in his hand.

"What do you have there?"

"I have wanted to give this to you ever since you returned to me."

Erik opened his hand to reveal the ring that Christine had given him when she left with Raoul.

"Oh Erik!"

"Christine, I love you. I never thought that I would love someone in my entire life. When you came into my life, I finally felt as though things were going right. After you left, I thought that my life would never be the same again. Then I got another miracle, you came back to me. I don't want to lose you again."

She gave him a strange look. "You won't lose me Erik. The one person that could have torn us apart is dead."

"That's not the point Christine."

He stood in front of her and got down on one knee. "Christine, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing a scene shift here. Don't be mad at me, it for a good reason. I think that I have been watching too much _Passions_ and that's been getting me into a soap opera mood with my writing. Okay, back to the story. For story purposes, it's the day after Christine killed Raoul.**

* * *

A few hours after Raoul had left the estate, Shawn had found Elizabeth locked in Christine's room and unlocked the door to set her free. Immediately, they set out for the Opera Populaire.

Elizabeth walked in the front door and made her way over to where she knew Christine's dressing room would be. She opened the door and found the room crawling with policemen.

"Who are you?" one asked her.

"My name is Elizabeth. I'm looking for the Vicomtesse de Changy," she replied.

"I think you and I need to have a talk," a tall man said, coming up towards her. "Let's go to another room so we can have some privacy."

He led her across the hall to Anne's room. Opening the door, Elizabeth saw Anne sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Elizabeth!" Anne cried out, looking up at catching sight of one of her best friends.

"Have a seat miss," the man said. "My name is Inspector Viscalla. I'm with the Paris police department. I need to ask you two a few questions."

After sitting down in a chair at a table across from the bed where both Elizabeth and Anne sat, he took out a notepad and a pen and looked at the two women.

"Now, when was the last time either of you saw Vicomte Raoul de Changy?" he asked.

Elizabeth and Anne looked at each other.

"I saw him yesterday sir," Elizabeth replied.

"So did I," Anne added.

"Where at? When?"

"He was at his family's summer estate with the Vicomtesse. Yesterday morning, they had a terrible fight, and then the Vicomtesse and another man left with Anne here," Elizabeth said.

"What was the fight about?" he asked.

"The Vicomte and his wife have been having some problems in their marriage lately. He's been abusing her and she escaped back here to the opera house. After the Vicomtesse disappeared, the Vicomte practically went insane trying to find her. He had hired a man to search every square inch of Paris," Anne replied.

"Once the Vicomtesse was found in the depths of the opera house with the Phantom, the Vicomte kept himself cooped up in his office. He wouldn't come out for anything, even food. Then one day, he left to go to the opera house for his monthly visit with the Vicomtesse according to his agreement with the Phantom. I went about my daily routine and I was cleaning the front room when the Vicomte came home with the Vicomtesse, apparently against her will. I overheard them outside, they were arguing and then it looked like she just gave up and followed him inside," Elizabeth added.

"What happened after that?" Inspector Viscalla asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"They came inside and he laid down the rules of the house to her. He forbade her from singing, told her that she couldn't go outside unless he was with her, and said that she couldn't talk about the Phantom or she would come to regret it. They had dinner and then she wrote a letter and asked me to go to the Opera Populaire and give it to the Phantom, which I did. He came up with a plan to rescue her and ended up in a confrontation with the Vicomte. At first it looked like the Phantom had killed the Vicomte. He wasn't moving and was unconscious. Both the Phantom and the Vicomtesse made their escape with Anne while I stayed behind to collect some personal belongings."

"I gathered some of my belongings and put them in a bag and started to make my way out of the room and down the stairs when I fell forward and my bag flew out of my hands. I looked behind me to see what I had tripped over and found that the Vicomte was still alive. He had just been knocked out when he fell. I tried to get to the opera house to warn the Vicomtesse, but the Vicomte locked me in a room and took off for the opera house himself, probably to retrieve his wife," Elizabeth said.

"What happened after that? There was a confrontation in the Vicomtesse's dressing room, correct?"

"That is correct," Anne replied. "Our carriage arrived back at the opera house and the Vicomtesse and the Phantom went to visit with Madame Giry and her daughter while I unloaded the carriage and put everything into her dressing room. I finished unloading the carriage and put everything away and then came back here to my room to take a bath. I was getting dressed when the Phantom called for me. I went over to the Vicomtesse's dressing room and saw..." She trailed off.

"What did you see?" the inspector asked.

She took a deep breath. "I saw the Vicomte's body on the floor."

"Where was the Vicomtesse at this time?"

"He said that she was down in his lair, resting."

Inspector Viscalla scribbled furiously in his notebook. "Where is the Vicomte's body now?"

"It's in the basement, in an old storage room," Anne replied.

"I need you to take me there," he said, standing up.

"Of course."

The three of them walked out of the room and Anne led the way down a level to the storage room. She opened the door and stood out of the way. He walked in and quickly lit a candle.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Over there."

She pointed to something covered in a sheet. He walked over and pulled the sheet back.

"Oh my lord!" he cried out.

Raoul's body was now blue and cold. The blood had dried. He looked like death himself.

Turning to the two women, he finally spoke. "Where is the Vicomtesse now?"

"She is down with her Angel," a voice spoke from the doorway.

They turned to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway.

"Show me where that is," the inspector said.

She nodded and turned. Making their way down to the depths of the opera house, they finally reached their destination.

"Erik? I think we have visitors," Christine said, before she was able to answer his question.

He looked over and saw Madame Giry and Inspector Viscalla. "Madame, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"Erik, this is Inspector Viscalla. He's a part of the Paris police. He needs to see Christine."

"I do. Where is the Vicomtesse de Changy?" Inspector Viscalla asked.

"I am the Vicomtesse de Changy," Christine replied.

He walked forward and pulled a pair of handcuffs from a pouch on his belt.

"Vicomtesse Christine de Changy, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband Vicomte Raoul de Changy."

* * *

**If you all hate me now, then so be it. I know that I got your hopes up and then probably dashed them but I have decided to throw a twist into the story instead of ending it. I hope that you guys enjoy this twist. I have duty today so I will probably be submitting another chapter sometime today. I also have ideas running in my head for a new story. I might write the first couple of chapters of that story today as well. I just have to put all these thoughts together to form a coherent story. **

**I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to read and review!**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	25. Accusations

**Author's Note: I never thought that I would get that kind of feedback about the last chapter. Just recently I received a review from a fan who really didn't like the way I wrote the last chapter. To that reveiwer, Computerfreak101, you do have a point, but you are right in one sense. I wrote it that way for a reason. Hopefully you like this next chapter. But anyways, I guess I really surprised you all with the twist I threw in. Here is chapter 24. Hope that you guys like it! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Accusations**

"Vicomtesse Christine de Changy, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband."

Christine's eyes grew wide. "Under arrest?"

"Now wait just a minute Inspector. Do you have any proof that the Vicomtesse was involved in the Vicomte's murder?" Erik said, stepping between Christine and Inspector Viscalla.

"The Vicomte was reported missing. Apparently he never returned home last night. I don't see the Vicomtesse showing any kind of grief for her husband's death and from what I hear, she had a reason to want him dead."

"He was abusive to her! He hit her, degraded her!"

Inspector Viscalla turned to Christine. "If that's so then why didn't you report him Madame? Why didn't you come to the police?"

She looked away. "Raoul's family is powerful. They have enough money to buy their way out of anything. If I had reported him, then he would have just denied the whole thing. Who's going to believe a chorus girl over a Vicomte?" she replied. "Can you honestly tell me that you would have arrested him if I had reported him?"

"I can't tell you if I would have arrested him Madame. I don't know the extent of the situation. But Unfournately, I do have to take you down to the station for some questioning."

Anne stepped forward. "Is she under arrest?"

"Either way, I'm going with her. There is no way I am going to let her do this on her own," Erik interjected.

"Fine then. Both of you meet me upstairs in five minutes. That should give you enough time to prepare yourselves for the journey," Inspector Viscalla said. "I shall wait for you upstairs. Ladies, please come with me."

He turned and boarded the gondola with Madame Giry, Elizabeth and Anne. "Five minutes Vicomtesse." Then they sailed away.

"Erik, what am I going to do?" Christine cried out. "You know me, I can't lie!"

"Christine, please calm down. Everything will be fine. I will be there with you for support," he replied, grabbing her cape.

He put her cape over her shoulders and tied the strings. Then he handed her gloves to her.

"I'm glad that you are going to be there. If I had to go by myself I don't know what I would do," she said putting her gloves on.

Erik disappeared behind a door and reappeared a few moments later with his cape and fedora in hand.

"Let us go. We shall take the back route up to the stage."

He took her hand and led her through the shattered mirror and they made their way up to the stage.

A few minutes later, they emerged back stage and made their way to the front hall. Inspector Viscalla stood waiting. "Are you ready Madame?"

Christine nodded.

"I have taken the liberty of having another carriage brought around for the two of you. The driver has strict instructions to take you two straight to the police station so no funny business alright?"

"I understand," she replied.

Together they went outside and climbed into their respective carriages. Christine was silent the entire ride. Erik sat next to her and held her hand the entire way. Soon, they arrived at the police station.

After climbing out of the carriage, Erik held open the door and let Christine enter. They were led to a small room with a table and four chairs. "Please have a seat Madame. I shall be right back," Inspector Viscalla said.

Christine and Erik sat down next to each other. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and stared at the wall.

Moments later, Inspector Viscalla returned with a pen and a pad of paper. "Now, Vicomtesse, please tell me what happened the last time you saw your husband."

"It was last week. I was supposed to go on an outing with him, according to the agreement..."

"Agreement?"

"The Vicomte was to allow her to live at the opera house with me and he could see her once a month for a year. After that, if Christine decided to stay with me then the Vicomte would leave her alone and stay out of her life," Erik replied.

"I see. Please continue."

Christine took a deep breath. "As I was saying, I was supposed to go on an outing with Raoul and I fell asleep in the carriage. The next thing I know, he's waking me up and we are in front of the de Changy summer estate and Raoul said that I was never going to leave him. He held me prisoner there. I knew that I couldn't stay there for very long. So I wrote Erik a letter and sent Elizabeth to the Opera Populaire to give it to him. Many hours later, she returned with Erik. They ended up fighting in the hallway outside my room and it had appeared that Erik had killed Raoul. We went back to the opera house and when we arrived in my dressing room, Raoul was there, waiting for us."

"Raoul was going to kill Erik. He drew his sword and was ready for battle. I felt so helpless, but I knew that I couldn't just sit there and let Raoul win."

"So what did you do Vicomtesse?"

"I did what anyone else in my position would have done. I killed him."

Inspector Viscalla furiously scribbled on his paper. "So you admit to killing your husband?"

"She's lying."

Both Christine and Inspector Viscalla looked at Erik.

"She didn't kill the Vicomte Inspector. I did."

* * *

**Okay, I do have a reason for stopping the story where I did. I will try to get another chapter up sometime soon. I also have decided on my new story that I was thinking about. It is going to be a prequel to 'My Savior'. It will cover from the end of the movie to the beginning of 'My Savior'. It isentitled'Angel'. Look forthe first chapter which was posted on Thursday.**

**Please read and review! I love reading your reviews.**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	26. Christine's Request

**Author's Note: Well, I didn't think that I'd get feedback like that on this story! Everyone, with the exception of a few people, seemed pretty shocked at Erik's "confession". I hope that you guys like this chapter. This chapter's rating is upped a little for sexual references. Don't forget to read the prequel '_Angel_'. I should be posting a new chapter for that one sometime today as well. Don't forget to submit a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Christine's Request**

"The Vicomtesse didn't kill Raoul. I did."

Christine stared at Erik. _'How can he do that?'_ she thought. _'He knows that I killed Raoul. He was right there!'_

"Are you saying that she told me that she killed him just to cover up for you?" Inspector Viscalla asked.

Erik nodded. "I had every reason to kill the Vicomte just as much as Christine did. He had hurt her too much. I couldn't bear to see her in that much pain anymore."

Inspector Viscalla nodded. "I see. Well then monsieur, you are under arrest for the murder of Vicomte Raoul de Changy."

"No!"

Both men turned at the sound of Christine's voice.

"Is there something that you wanted to say Madame?" Viscalla asked.

She nodded. "Don't arrest him. Please," she asked.

"Madame, he just admitted to murdering your husband. I have to."

"I understand that. I have more than enough money to pay his bail. I'll pay his bail and then make sure that he attends his trial when the date is set," she replied.

Viscalla thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Bail is 2,000 francs."

Christine pulled out her pocketbook and produced two 1,000-franc notes. She handed them to the inspector.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will let you know when the trial is. You two are free to go."

Erik rose from his chair and held out a hand to help Christine. "We'll keep in touch. Thank you."

Together, they left the police station and climbed into the carriage that was waiting for them.

As soon as the carriage started moving, Erik turned to Christine. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. But why did you say that you killed Raoul? You know as much as I do that I killed him."

He looked down. "I couldn't bear the thought of you sitting alone in that cold, dark prison. I had to do something."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him on his cheek.

They rode in silence the rest of the way until they came to a halt outside the Opera Populaire. Erik opened the door and offered his hand to Christine.

As she stepped out of the carriage, she looked at him. "Let's go home. We have much to discuss."

He nodded. "Agreed."

Together, they entered the opera house and headed for Christine's dressing room. Opening the secret door in the mirror, Erik led the way down to the gondola. He assisted Christine in boarding then climbed in after her and grabbed the oar. The ride to the gate was a quiet one. Christine glanced up at Erik, admiring the muscles in his arms that became more prominent as he continued rowing. Soon, they had arrived at their destination. Both disembarked and they made their way back over to the massive swan bed.

"So, you never answered my question Christine," Erik said, pulling the ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Among other things, that is one of the things that I have thought about since we have left the police station," she replied. "I've been in a bad marriage. I honestly thought that I loved Raoul, and for a few weeks I truly did. But then things changed and I finally figured out who it was that I truly loved."

Erik looked away preparing for the worst.

"So my answer is yes. I would love to marry you Erik!"

He looked up quickly and studied Christine's face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I am. I love you and I never want us to be apart again."

Erik smiled and grabbed her from her seat. "Oh Christine! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

He kissed her, and then they parted, but only for a moment. Then he kissed her again.

"I almost forgot. Let me put this on you."

Christine backed away a few steps and held out her left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Christine."

His lips met hers in a tender kiss that grew more passionate with each passing second. She moved back until she felt the bed hit her against the back of her knees.

"Make love to me Erik," she whispered, pulling away for only a moment.

Gently, he picked her up and sat her down upon the massive bed. He swiftly unlaced her dress and helped her remove the many skirts. She sat back down and watched as he removed his jacket, vest, and white shirt. The sight of his muscular chest made her eyes widen, but only for a moment. She reached behind her and started to untie her corset.

"Allow me."

His hands stopped hers and he climbed up on the bed behind her. He untied and loosened her corset for her and then slipped it over her head, careful not to catch any of her brown curls in the stiff fabric.

Once her torso was free of the constricting garment, she lay back on the bed and looked at him.

"I love you Erik."

"And I love you."

Their lovemaking was slow and full of love. He had entered her slowly at first, knowing that it was her first time. Afterwards, they lay together underneath the blankets. Erik wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright _mon ange_?" Erik asked.

"I've never felt like this. It's a wonderful feeling," she replied.

A few moments later, she fell asleep, a smile on her face. Erik watched her for a moment, and then allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with things, but still tie all these things together. Please don't forget to read '_Angel_' and submit a review for that story as well. Another chapter should be posted for that story before the day is out.**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	27. Preparations

**Author's Note: Well, I have an award to give out!**

**GuardGirl2 – you get a cookie for finding my boo-boo! You are completely correct. I did mention Christine and Raoul making love in chapter eleven. Brava!**

**In other notes, I appreciate the feedback that was given on the last chapter. I kept getting review after review after review. It was like they would never end! But thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback! I really enjoy reading all your review. And sometimes, people catch my mistakes. (See above) Please submit reviews! I can't wait to read them! Hopefully you guys like this chapter too.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Preparations**

Erik awoke first. He looked down at Christine's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. Then, he gazed at her engagement ring. He couldn't believe it. They were really engaged. Soon they would be married.

Quietly, he got up and went over to dress. After putting his pants and shirt on, he shaved, making sure to be gentle around the deformed side of his face. Then he put on a wig and his mask and made sure that they were in place before going to wake Christine.

"Darling? It's time to get up. You have rehearsal in a hour," he said, shaking her gently.

She rolled over. "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

He sighed. "No, now."

Moving over to the other side of the bed, he kissed her gently on her forehead then softly on her lips. She groaned a little, and then smiled. "Alright, I'm awake," she said, opening her eyes.

"I laid out your dress. Now, get dressed and then we'll eat."

Christine swung her legs out from under the sheets and rose from the massive bead. Entering the bathroom, she ran a brush through her chestnut brown curls and then pinned them back, so they wouldn't fall in her eyes during rehearsal. After she was done, she scrubbed her face clean and then went to get dressed. She slipped on her dressing gown and then tried, unsuccessfully to lace her corset. "Erik, I need your help!"

He entered the room. "Corset giving you troubles my dear?"

Christine nodded, turning around. "Can you give me a hand?"

A few moments later, he had laced up and tied her corset. She turned back around. "Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Picking up her dress, she slipped it over her head and buttoned up the small buttons that were in the front.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, turning to Erik.

"You look beautiful. Come, its time to eat."

Together, they ate their breakfast, and then boarded the gondola for the journey to the stage. Finally reaching the other side, Erik helped her out of the small boat and led her up the passageway to her dressing room.

"I'm nervous. I hope that no one asks about Raoul," Christine commented.

"Don't worry about them. They don't know what they are talking about. Just sing. Let me hear that beautiful voice that I know you have."

"I'll try."

She made her way to the stage, while he went to Box Five to watch her rehearse.

"Ah! Madame de Changy! It's good to see you out and about! Let me offer my condolences about your husband. He was a good man," Andre said, seeing her come up the stairs.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright with you. Let's just rehearse."

"Of course," he replied.

"From the beginning if you please Madame," M. Reyer said.

The music started up and Christine took a deep breath.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh..."_

"Madame, I don't think anyone has told you. We're performing a new opera," M. Reyer said.

"A new opera?"

"Yes, just a moment please."

Andre went backstage and motioned towards Madame Giry. "Go and get him please."

Christine stood onstage, and glanced up towards Box Five. Erik was not there. _'Where did he go?'_ she thought.

"Madame? Are you ready?"

Firmin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, now stand over here." He pointed to a spot on the far side of the stage.

She gave him a puzzled look but went over to stand on the spot that Firmin had pointed out.

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...silent._

_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind, you've already succumb to me, dropped all defenses,_

_Completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided...decided."_

The sound of his voice made Christine snap her head around. Erik stood on the stage looking at her. She smiled and instantly knew; they were going to perform _Don Juan._

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make believe are at a end. Past all thought of if, or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? We've passed the point of no return."_

He started to approach her. "Sing with your heart Christine," he said under his breath.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. IN my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided...decided."_

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question, how long should we to wait before we're one? When the blood begin to rise the sleeping bud burst into bloom when will the flames at last consume us?"_

They made their way to the center of the stage and walked towards each other as the music reached a crescendo.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."_

He held Christine in his arms as the music finished.

"Brava! Brava!" Andre shouted.

Christine looked into Erik's eyes. "Should we tell them?" she whispered.

"It's up to you."

She turned towards Andre. "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Madame?"

"Well...Erik and I are...well..." she trailed off.

"I have asked Christine to marry me and she has agreed," Erik said.

There was silence. Then, a few moments later, Andre finally spoke. "But Madame, your husband...the Vicomte..."

"I have been unhappy in my marriage to the Vicomte for quite sometime now. Erik and I are happy together and we would like to have our wedding ceremony here at the opera house."

Andre and Firmin looked at each other.

"If that is what you want, then it shall happen. We will start to make preparations immediately!"

* * *

**I know that the chapter ended kind of badly but I am trying to set up the next chapter. I hope that you guys liked this chapter anyways. Please don't forget to send in your reviews!**

**The next chapter of 'Angel' should be posted tomorrow. I already have the chapter written but didn't get a chance to burn it to CD last night like I wanted. I will do that tonight and post it tomorrow. Please bear with me. **

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	28. Author's Note

**To my beloved readers:**

**I apologize profusely for the delay in updates. My workload is increasing with each passing day and it is becoming hard for me to find the time to sit down and write another chapter deserving to be posted. I will be posting a new chapter within a week and I promise that it will reveal more of the storyline.**

**Wanting to post a long, informative chapter is what is keeping me from posting. I have many ideas in my head, I am just trying to form them into coherent sentences. Please be patient with me. I will update soon.**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	29. More Surprises

**Author's Note: Thank you all for being so patient with me. My workload has been tremendous and I've had a severe case of writers block for the longest time now. I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter. Please don't forget to submit a review. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: More Surprises **

It was business as usual the next few days after Christine and Erik had announced their engagement. Rehearsal for _Don Juan_ usually ran long and by the time Christine finally was able to go to her dressing room, she was exhausted.

One day, while she was taking a break from rehearsal, there was a knock at the door. "Christine? May I come in?" Anne's voice was heard through the door.

"Yes you may."

The door opened and the young maid stepped into the room. She stood off to the side and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Is there something that you needed Anne?" Christine asked.

"This just came for you miss," Anne said, pulling an envelope out of her pocket. "The messenger who delivered it said that it was urgent and that I had to deliver it to you right away."

Taking the envelope from Anne, Christine stared at it for a moment. Her name was written on the front in delicate script.

_Vicomtesse Christine de Changy_

"What is it?" Anne asked timidly.

Christine turned over the envelope and ripped it open with a silver letter opener. Pulling out the letter, she unfolded it and started to read. She paused suddenly and looked up at Anne.

"Anne, please inform M. Reyer that I will be late to rehearsal this afternoon. There is something that I must take care of."

"Of course. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "No, that will be all, thank you."

Christine turned her attention back to the letter in her hand. She continued to read, faintly hearing the door close behind Anne.

_Vicomtesse,_

_This letter is to inform you that the trial of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera for the murder of your husband, Vicomte Raoul de Changy, is to be held tomorrow morning at nine o'clock at the courthouse. The accused needs to be at the courthouse at eight-thirty to prepare. Should you have any questions, feel free to contact Inspector Viscalla at the police station. _

"They moved the trial up," she whispered after finishing the letter. "It wasn't supposed to be until next week."

Quickly, she rose from her chair and made her way towards the mirror.

"Is something the matter my dear?"

The sound of Erik's voice stopped Christine dead in her tracks.

"I didn't know you were here," she said, looking around the room for her fiancé.

He stepped out of the shadows. "I came in while Anne was in here. You seem distressed. Was it something in that letter that upset you?"

"Erik, they moved your trial up. You're to stand trial tomorrow."

"I see. Well then, I guess we will have to make sure that we get to the courthouse early tomorrow."

* * *

The sun rose the next day, but Christine's heart was heavy. She knew that Erik could be hanged for killing Raoul. Looking at herself in the mirror over her vanity she ran a brush through her hair and pinned a few curls back. "Erik didn't kill Raoul. I did," she whispered to herself. "He's protecting me." 

"Are you ready miss?"

Elizabeth's voice broke Christine out of her trance. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even hear Elizabeth come in.

"Yes, I'm ready, I'll be outside in a moment. Please make sure that the carriage is ready," she replied.

Elizabeth nodded and left the room. Standing up, Christine reached for her cloak and tied the ribbon around her throat. Slipping her gloves on, Christine looked about the room. "Erik?" she called out.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

She felt his strong arms encircle her waist and hold her against him.

"I'm so scared. I don't want them to take you from me. If you're found guilty, you could be put to death," she said, turning around to face him.

"_Cheri, _don't worry. I won't leave you. They won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

**I know that this chapter is short, but I am at work right now and I am planning on going home tonight and writing another chapter on my laptop. I have gotten my new laptop, but I have to get Internet access, which will happen after I get paid this week. Hopefully soon, I will be able to post chapters from home.**

**Please don't forget to submit a review!**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	30. The Trial

**Author's Note: Well, as promised, here is another chapter of the story. I again apologize for the lateness of my updates. Hopefully after my ship gets out of dry dock I will be able to update more often. Also, as I had mentioned before, I will be getting internet access for my home computer sometime this week or next week so I will be able to update the story from my barracks room as well as at work. **

**Please don't forget to submit a review. I really enjoy reading all of the reviews that are submitted for both of my stories; regardless of weather they are good or bad. I did get a review yesterday that was a bad review, but held a lot of constructive criticism for the story, which I like to read. I do admit, this story is a little far fetched in the plot line, but I feel as though it works well in the story so I am going to be sticking with it. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**By the way, I pulled Erik's last name from _The Phantom of Manhattan_ by Frederick Forsyth. I also got the spelling of Carlotta's last name from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera Companion._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Trial**

"_Don't worry cheri. I know what I am doing."_

Erik's soothing words echoed in Christine's mind as she took her seat in the courtroom. She knew that if things went wrong and Erik was found guilty, he would be hanged and she would never see him again. That was the last thing that she wanted. Christine loved Erik with all her heart and wanted to be with him. She couldn't bear to see him die.

"All rise."

A door in the far side of the room opened and the judge walked in. Christine slowly rose from her seat and watched him take his seat at the bench. "Please be seated," he said, striking his gavel on the podium.

She sat down, Anne and Elizabeth at her side. "Don't worry Christine. Everything will be fine," Anne said, patting Christine's hand.

"This court shall now come to order. All those having business before the court, speak now, and you shall be heard."

The judge looked around. "I understand that this is a very high profile trial. I must insist that everyone keeps their head about them during these proceedings."

He then looked over to Erik, who had chosen to represent himself. "Monsieur…Monsieur…I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your last name."

"Muhlheim, sir. Erik Muhlheim."

"I see. Very well then. Erik Muhlheim, you are charged with the murder of Vicomte Raoul de Changy. How do you plead?"

"He's guilty!" a member in the crowd shouted out, met with much approval from the rest of the townspeople who had gathered in the small courtroom.

"Order! Order!" the judge, Monsieur Frederic shouted, banging his gavel.

The crowd quieted down enough for Erik to give him his plea. "Guilty, your honor."

"Monsieur, you do understand that by pleading guilty you can be hanged from the gallows in front of all of Paris?"

Erik nodded. "I do sir."

Christine looked around nervously. She was afraid for Erik's life.

"Normally, I don't do this type of thing, but I am going to allow witnesses in this trial, regardless of what Monsieur Muhlheim had entered in as his plea. Monsieur De Page, you may call your first witness."

A tall, skinny man stood up next to the prosecutors table. He had dark brown hair, than hung down to his shoulders and was tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore a crisp blue jacket and black pants. "I shall call the Vicomtesse Christine de Changy your honor."

She looked up at the witness box. It seemed to be miles away. "Vicomtesse? Vicomtesse?" a voice broke through her fog. Monsieur De Page was calling her name.

"Oh, please excuse me."

Christine stood up and made her way over to the witness box. She stopped just short of it and turned to face a young man holding up a bible. "Vicomtesse, please place your right hand on the book and raise your left hand."

Taking a deep breath, she gently placed a hand on the book and raised her other hand and looked him in the eye.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Very good Madame. Please be seated."

Christine turned around slowly, trying to catch Erik's eye as she turned. He looked at her for a moment and smiled. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, Christine took her seat and folded her hands in her lap.

"Madame, please state your full name and title for the record."

"Vicomtesse Christine Marie de Changy," she said softly.

"Thank you Madame."

Judge Frederic looked at Monsieur De Page. "Monsieur, whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, your honor. Madame, how long have you known the accused?" Monsieur De Page asked Christine, standing up from his chair.

"For about a year now, I believe. He started tutoring me a few months before my debut in _Hannibal," _she replied.

"I see, and in that year, have you ever known Monsieur Muhlheim to commit murder?"

"No Monsieur, I haven't."

"Then you never heard of the murders of Joseph Buquet or Ubaldo Piangi?"

"Yes I have…"

"And do you know who committed those murders Vicomtesse?"

She shook her head.

"Why it was Monsieur Muhlheim! The self-proclaimed Phantom of the Opera! You mean to tell me Madame, that you did not know that he had killed those two men?"

"No Monsieur, I did not," Christine replied calmly.

Monsieur De Page looked at her and then back down at his papers. "Madame, please tell us what led up to the events of the night in question."

Christine took a deep breath. She looked quickly to Erik, who nodded in encouragement and then began her story.

"The Vicomte and I had been having difficulties in our marriage. Things weren't right and I was unhappy, but I didn't know how to tell Raoul. One day, we got into a terrible argument and he ended up storming out of the estate and I collapsed from both shock and stress. When I awoke, I found myself with Monsieur Muhlheim in his home. I told him what had transpired between the Vicomte and I and he told me that I could stay in his home as long as I wanted. I didn't want to go back to the estate just yet so I decided to stay with him for a couple of days. A few days later, the Vicomte discovered where I was staying and insisted that I return to the mansion with him. I refused, and eventually, both Raoul and Monsieur Muhlheim came to an agreement."

"Which was?"

"I was to stay with Monsieur Muhlheim and visit with the Vicomte once a month for a year. After a year, I had to decide who I was going to be with, weather I stayed with the Vicomte and work out the problems in our marriage or if I decided to be with Erik. It was also decided that I would begin performing in the Opera Populaire again. The day after the agreement was made I auditioned for the lead in _Hannibal _again. I won the lead after Signora Carlotta Giudicelli stepped down from the position of lead soprano. She told me that she did it because she had lost the will to sing after Piangi had died."

"My first performance in the opera house again was a success, but my wonderful night was overshadowed by Raoul."

"How so Madame?" Monsieur De Page asked.

"He was in my dressing room when I returned after the performance. He wanted me to accompany him for dinner, but I politely refused, telling him that I did not wish to go to dinner with him and that I didn't want to see him until it was time for his monthly visit. A few days went by and the time came for the Vicomte's visit. He told me that our destination was a surprise and that I couldn't know where we were going. I ended up falling asleep on the carriage ride. When I awoke, we were about five miles outside of Paris at the De Changy summer estate. Raoul proceeded to tell me that we were going to live there and I was never going back to the Opera Populaire again. He forbade me to sing and told me not to mention Erik's name in his presence again. He also would not let me out of the house without his presence. I felt like a prisoner. That afternoon, I wrote a letter to Erik and had my maid, Elizabeth, deliver it to him under the guise that she was going to the opera house to retrieve some of my gowns."

"The next few hours seemed like pure torture. I confined myself to my room, refusing to see Raoul. I had to know if Erik would come rescue me. Then, after what seemed like days, Elizabeth finally returned. She told me that Erik was outside trying to find a way into the estate without Raoul finding out. Suddenly, we heard a commotion out in the hallway. Elizabeth opened the door and discovered that both Erik and Raoul were fighting. We stood there for what seemed like forever. Then, they stood toe to toe and a few seconds later, Raoul fell to the floor. All of us thought that he was dead. Erik and I escaped back to the opera house. We thought that it was over. But once Erik and I returned to my dressing room, we discovered that Raoul was very much alive, and thirsty for blood."

Christine paused a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Please continue when you're ready Madame," Monsieur De Page said.

"There was an argument. Then Raoul drew his sword and…" she trailed off.

"What happened after the Vicomte drew his sword Vicomtesse?"

"I…I… Such anger came over me and I just snapped. I was tired of the way Raoul was treating me, like I was just some possession. I…" Christine trailed off again.

Erik looked at Christine, fear in his eyes. _'She's going to do it! No Christine! Don't do it!' _he thought.

"Vicomtesse, what happened?"

"I drew Erik's sword from its sheath and plunged it into Raoul's heart."

Christine broke down in tears as shocked gasps rang out around the courtroom.

"Order! Order!" Judge Frederic shouted above the din of voices.

"Vicomtesse, are you confessing to the murder of your husband?" Monsieur De Page asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Erik didn't kill Raoul. I did!"

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know. First Erik confessed to save Christine, and now Christine is confessing to the murder that she actually did commit to save Erik's life. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please submit a review telling me so. If you didn't, please submit a review telling me what I can improve on. I won't take offence if you send me a negative review. There is always room for improvement in a story.**

**Many thanks go out to my loyal readers for sticking with me while I didn't update for like three weeks. Thank you again for being so patient with me. Now that I have a new laptop, I will try to update more often. Like I said before, I am planning getting internet access after I get paid so after I do that, I should be able to update from my barracks room. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Without you, I would not have made it this far in the story.**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	31. The Coroner

**Thank you all for being so very patient with me as I wrote this chapter. I've been hit with a severe case of writers block lately and haven't been able to think of what I wanted to have happen in this chapter. I am probably going to wrap this story up in a few more chapters. I'm not sure exactly how many more though. I now have internet access at home though, so when I have chapters written, I should be able to update more frequently instead of waiting for when I got to work to update.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this story. I appreciate all the kind reviews that everyone has submitted. Please do not hesitate to send me a review if you really like my story. I love reading what people think about my writing. **

**Okay, on with the story before you guys kill me!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Coroner**

The courtroom was in an uproar of the latest confession. Christine sat on the witness stand, tears streaming down her face.

"Order! Order!"

The gavel was banged against the judge's podium many times. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the courtroom finally quieted down.

"Miss Daae, you do realize that you have just confessed to committing a murder and that you can go to jail for this right?" the judge asked.

She nodded. "I do Your Honor."

"Well, then, you may step down."

Slowly, she stood up and moved over to sit next to Erik. "Cheri, what have you done?" he asked her.

"I'm so sorry Erik. I just couldn't bear to see them kill you. It would have hurt me too much," she replied, tears streaming down her face.

He looked into her eyes. "I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart Christine. No one has ever done that for me before."

"Monsieur De Page, do you have any other witnesses to call?" Monsieur Frederic asked.

"Yes, your honor, I do. I'd like to call Monsieur Lewis, the town coroner."

A tall, skinny man stood up from within the crowd. He wore a black suit and a worn brown hat on his head. Underneath the hat, bits of light brown hair could be seen.

He made his way up to the witness stand and turned to face the courtroom. After taking his oath, he sat down and placed his hands in his lap.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Henri Lewis, city coroner," the man managed to get out.

"Monsieur Lewis, it was your office that received the body of the Vicomte was it not?"

"It was."

"What was the state of the body when you received it?" Monsieur De Page asked.

"The Vicomte looked like he had been dead about a day when his body came into my office. Upon first look it appeared that the cause of death was a deep stab wound to the chest," Monsieur Lewis replied.

"Upon first look?"

"Monsieur, it is required that I inspect the body for any other cause of death."

Monsieur De Page nodded. "I see. Please tell us what you came across during your inspection of the body."

"I removed the Vicomte's clothing and began to examine the outside of the body for any other types of wounds. The exam proceeded normally until…" Henri trailed off.

Monsieur De Page looked up suddenly. "Until what Monsieur?"

Henri looked nervously around the courtroom. He took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Monsieur Lewis, please answer the question."

"Upon inspecting the Vicomte's arms, I found many small cuts that appeared like they were caused by hitting a bush or plant. Then, when I inspected his wrists, I found a deep cut on both wrists that had cut the vein."

"In your professional opinion, what do you think caused these wounds?"

"The wounds were self-inflicted Monsieur. There is no question about it," Henri replied.

"So, in your opinion, what caused the Vicomte's untimely demise?" Monsieur De Page asked.

"The Vicomte died from the cuts on his wrist. It's my opinion that he was attempting to commit suicide when the Vicomtesse and Monsieur Muhlheim happened to come upon him in the Vicomtesse's dressing room," he said.

Christine gasped. "I remember now Erik! Raoul had a dagger in his hand when we walked in the door. I saw the stain on his sleeve but didn't think anything of it," she whispered.

"Thank you for your time Monsieur Lewis. I have no more questions for you at this time."

* * *

**I know that it's short, but I have something planned out for this storyline now…it just came to me! I will make every attempt to have another chapter out before the end of the week.**

**Please don't forget to submit a review and tell me what you think!**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	32. The Verdict

**Hi everyone! I'm writing this chapter as I am on the mid-watch.For those of you who are not apart of the military it's the watch that's from 11:30pm to 3:30am.I was struck with inspiration and I thought that it would make the time pass by faster if I wrote a chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone for your kind words on the last chapter. I really appreciated all of your reviews that you guys submitted. Hopefully, you guys will like this next chapter as much as you did chapter twenty-nine. Well, I won't hold up the story any longer!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty: The Verdict**

"Monsieur De Page, do you have any more witnesses to call?"

Silence was heard throughout the courtroom. Everyone looked at each other. Then, finally, Monsieur De Page spoke. "I would like to recall the Vicomtesse De Changy."

Christine stood up quietly and made her way back up to the witness stand. "I remind you Vicomtesse, that you are still under oath," Judge Frederic said.

She nodded and folded her hands in her lap.

"Vicomtesse, in the years that you knew your husband, have you ever known him to be depressed, perhaps suicidal?"

"No, I have not. When Raoul and I were together, he was extremely happy."

"What about during the events at the Opera Populaire?" Monsieur De Page asked.

Christine paused for a moment. "It was a trying time for us all Monsieur. During those months, we all were scared, even La Carlotta. I was scared out of my mind, and I knew that Raoul only wanted what's best for me, but in the back of my mind I knew that there was something troubling him, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was," she replied.

"Did he ever show signs of depression?"

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Vicomtesse? Is there something that you know that you are not sharing with the court?"

"Once, when I went into his room, I saw him taking some pills. When I asked what they were, he insisted that he had a headache and just wanted to lie down and rest. A couple of days later, I noticed a cut on his arm. He told me that he had run into a plant outside while he was riding his horse. I've never known him to lie to me so I took him at his word," Christine said, looking straight at him.

Monsieur De Page looked down at the papers on the table in front of him and then back up at Christine. "Did the two of you keep any weapons in your home? Guns? Rifles? Swords? Anything that could have caused harm to someone?"

"Why yes, we did. Raoul had a rifle that he used when he went hunting, and kept a shotgun locked in a cabinet in the front hall. He had also told me that he had his sword locked in his room, hoping that he never needed to use it again. I never knew him to have a dagger or anything small that he could have hidden from the servants and I. If any of the servants knew about anything that went on in that house without my knowledge, they let me know about it."

"And why is that?" Monsieur De Page asked.

"Because I was the mistress of the house and they felt that I had a right to know."

"I see," he replied. "Who works in your household Vicomtesse?"

"Well, Raoul had his own personal butler, William, then there was Shawn, the stable boy. He took care of any outside work that needed to be done and tended to the horses. Jean Luc is our cook. When I first came to the estate, he told me that whatever I wanted to eat, he would cook," she replied.

"Is that all?"

"No, I had my maids, Elizabeth and Anne. Both of them were incredibly polite to me when I first came to the estate. They helped acclimate me to my new surroundings."

"How old are your maids Madame?" he asked.

"Elizabeth is twenty, and Anne is nineteen."

"Vicomtesse, how long had you known your husband before you two were married?"

Christine took in a deep breath. "I met Raoul many years ago, when I was a child, at the house by the sea. He rescued my scarf from the sea. After that summer I thought that I would never see him again, but when he was announced at the new patron to the Opera Populaire, I had butterflies in my stomach. Eventually, our friendship grew to love and he proposed to me two months after my performance in _Il Muto._"

"Thank you Vicomtesse, I have no further questions," Monsieur De Page said. He then turned and sat down in his seat.

"You may step down Vicomtesse."

Standing up, Christine went back and took her seat next to Erik. "Do you have any more witnesses Monsieur?" Judge Frederic asked.

He shook his head. "No, your honor, I do not."

"Then I will now retire to my chambers to deliberate this case." He turned to the jury. "I thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen, but your services are no longer needed. You may return to your homes."

A gasp rose out around the courtroom as the jury was dismissed. "In light of the recent evidence, I have decided to make a ruling in this case myself. Court is adjourned for one hour. I shall announce my ruling then."

The gavel was dropped. "All rise," the bailiff intoned.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge Frederic stood up and exited the courtroom. Christine let out the breath that she had been holding. "Erik, what's going to happen to me?" she asked, clasping onto his hand.

"Don't fret _mon ange_. Everything will be alright," he replied. "Come, let's go get something to drink while we wait."

He took her hand and led her out of the courtroom. Together, they made their way down the hall and out the front door. A small café was nearby. "Would you like some tea? Perhaps it would calm your nerves," Erik asked, looking into Christine's eyes.

"Yes, perhaps some tea would do me some good."

They went over to the café and Erik pulled out a chair for Christine to sit down. Once she was seated, he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. A waiter appeared a moment later. "What can I get for you two?" he asked.

"Two cups of tea, please."

"Yes sir, right away." He disappeared for a few moments and then reappeared with a tray with two tea cups perched atop of it. Setting them down in front of the couple, he stepped back. "Is there anything else that I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, that will be all, thank you," Erik replied handing him a ten-franc note.

"Thank you monsieur. Have a wonderful day."

Christine put a cube of sugar into her tea and stirred it around. She took a sip and set it back down on the table. "I'm worried Erik. What is going to happen if he finds me guilty? I don't want to go to jail. I can't bear to be apart from you."

"_Mon ange,_ please, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Drink your tea and relax."

The next few minutes passed in silence as they drank their tea. Christine watched people pass by on the street while Erik kept his eyes trained on Christine. Soon, both cups were empty. "Come, let's make our way back into the courtroom. It's almost time," Erik said, taking Christine's hand.

They stood up, and hand-in-hand they made their way back to the courthouse and into the courtroom. They sat in their chairs just as the judge was coming back into the room.

"All rise," the bailiff said.

"Take your seats ladies and gentlemen," Judge Frederic said as he entered the room.

He flipped through the papers on his desk and then looked out into the courtroom. "After reviewing this case, I have come to a decision. Vicomtesse, Monsieur, would you please rise?"

Slowly, Erik and Christine stood up and faced him. Erik took Christine's hand in his and held it tightly.

"In light of the new evidence, I have decided to proclaim both of you not guilty. You are free to go. This case is dismissed!" he said, banging the gavel down.

"All rise."

Christine held her composure until Judge Frederic left the courtroom. Then, she threw her arms around Erik's neck and held him tightly. "I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" she cried.

"I told you _mon ange._ I knew that everything would be alright," he said, returning her embrace. "Come, let's go home."

* * *

**Hopefully, everyone liked that verdict. Now, here's a game for you all! The person to correctly guess what the next chapter will be on, will a cookie and a hug from Erik. Here are your choices:**

**a. Raoul's funeral**

**b. Erik and Christine's Wedding**

**c. The Verdict celebration**

**d. An explanation as to Raoul's suicide**

**e. All of the above**

**Please don't forget to submit a review!**

**I remain your obedient authoress,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	33. Raoul's Letter

**Okay, I know, I know…I have absloutely no excuse for waiting this long between updates. I apologize profusely. For those of you who were guessing as to what happened next, the answer was …D! Erik hands out cookies to everyone who guessed correctly Now, I know that this update is short, but let me explain why it is so short. Currently, my ship is going through a massive inspection and I have been really busy working long hours and all that crap. Also, I recently became engaged and I have been busy moving into an apartment with my fiance. So that's taken up most of my time. But I will do my absloute best to update more often. I will probably be drawing this story to a close in the next chapter, which, if everything goes according to plan, will be the wedding chapter and will be a long chapter. But then again, I am a member of the United States Navy and everything does not always go according to plan. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter and won't kill me for how short it is. I also would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me when I didn't update for like months on end. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Raoul's Letter**

* * *

A few weeks passed by and the media frenzy over Erik and Christine's trial finally died down. But there was still one question on everyone's mind, _Why would the Vicomte commit suicide?_

The answer came about a month after Raoul's death. While going through his belonging at the manor, Christine came across a letter addressed to her. Looking at the date on the top of the page, she noted that it was written on the day of his death. Slowly, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Christine,_

_By the time to read this letter, I will already be gone. But I could not leave this earth without telling you how much you meant to me…how much you still mean to me. I was a fool for betraying my wedding vows, for not seeing what a wonderful woman I was married to. I regret everything wrong that I ever did to you. I regret hitting you, forbidding you from singing when I knew that it was the one thing in the world that you cherished most, and for cheating on you. God I was so stupid! I don't know what I was thinking but I know now that nothing I do is going to bring you back to me._

_I will leave this world now Christine, for life is not worth living if I do not have you in my life. But know this, I did love you, and I still love you to this day. I love you with every fiber in my being Christine. For what it's worth, I'm sorry._

_Forever Yours,  
__Raoul_

Tears flew to Christine's eyes as she read the letter. She never knew how he truly felt. She folded the letter back up and placed it in a box of items to go to her new home.

Standing, she wiped away her tears and looked about the room. The furniture was covered with sheets and all of Raoul's belongings had either been given away, or moved to the lair. The manor itself was not going to be sold, but preserved. Erik and Christine had discussed it, and both had agreed to keep it and eventually move into the home one day.

Christine looked around one last time before picking up the box and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Both Erik and Christine knew that the day was drawing near. The day that would change both of their lives forever, the day that they were to become man and wife. Both eagerly anticipated their wedding day and as the event drew closer, Christine's frustrations began to mount. First the flowers weren't right, then the bridesmaid dresses were the wrong color. It seemed like nothing was going right for her. But no matter what happened, Erik stood by her side paitently.

Finally, the day arrived.

* * *

**Don't shoot! I've got plans for the wedding chapter! **

**I remain your obident authoress,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	34. The Wedding

**Okay, here it is, the final chapter. I know that I have been horrible about updating this story and for that I apologize profusely. My responsibilities to the Navy have been preventing me from updating as much as I wanted and I am also planning my own wedding to my own Angel. I do hope that you guys like this chapter, and have liked this story. I really enjoyed writing it. For those of you who have been reading my other story _Angel_, do not despair. I will try to get a new chapter up before I get back to my homeport next month. Now, I'll be quiet and let you enjoy the final chapter of ****_My Savior.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-two: The Wedding**

"Meg! Where is my veil?"

Meg sighed as she heard Christine's voice ring out once more. It was her wedding day, and she was a mess. First she couldn't find her corset, then she couldn't find something else. Now it was her veil that was missing. Glancing over to the chaise that was in the dressing room, she spied the white piece of lace.

"It's over here Christine. I've got it," she called back.

"Good, can you help me put it on?"

Walking over to where Christine sat at the vanity, she smiled as she saw her best friend. "Christine, you look beautiful. Erik's not going to know what hit him," she said, smiling.

The brunette singer looked up at her friend. "I can't believe that it's finally happening. Erik and I are finally going to be together. There is nothing that's going to stop us from being together. This is the most wonderful day of my life."

"Then let's get this veil on your head so we can get on with the wedding you silly goose."

Carefully, Meg set the tiara of the veil among Christine's chestnut brown curls that were piled on top of her head. She gently smoothed out the lace fabric so that it hung straight and wrinkle free. Standing back, she admired her work and then smiled. "There, you're all set to go now."

Christine stood up and took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. "This is it. There's no turning back now."

"Now Christine, do you have everything? You borrowed Mother's choker, you have the blue handkerchief that I got you for your bridal shower, I see that you are wearing your mother's earrings, and your dress is brand new, so I think that covers everything!" Meg smiled as she looked at her friend.

She nodded. "I'm ready. I can't wait until I see Erik."

Taking her friend's hand, Meg looked into Christine's eyes and tried to fight back her tears. "I'm so happy for you Christine. You don't know how long I've waited for a day like this. You and Erik deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Meg. You have no idea how much that means to me," Christine replied, hugging her friend tightly.

There was a soft knock at the door and a few moments later, Madame Giry stuck her head in the door. "Christine? Are you ready? Everyone is waiting," she said softly.

"Yes Madame. I'm ready."

Christine gathered her skirts and exited the room, ready to marry the love of her life.

* * *

"It's almost time, I can't believe that this day is finally here," Erik said to himself as he finished dressing. He put his wig on and made sure that it was straight, then, he placed his mask on his face.

In a few short minutes, he and Christine were going to become husband and wife and they were going to be together forever. It all seemed like a dream to Erik. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening to him. He of all people never thought that he would be getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world, the love of his life.

A soft knock at the door broke him out of his trance. "Erik? It's time," Madame Giry's voice came from the other side.

He checked his reflection one last time then opened the door. "I'm ready. Is the piano ready? I want to make sure that the song I wrote for Christine is playing when she walks down the aisle."

Madame Giry nodded. "Everything is set mon ami. The piano is ready and the pianist knows the music and the words. Do not worry."

Erik smiled. "Then let us be off. I do not want to keep Christine waiting."

The ride to the church was pure torture for him. The carriage wasn't moving fast enough for him. All he wanted to do was get to the church so he could see the most wonderful woman in the world and make her his wife.

Madame Giry watched him and after a few moments laughed lightly.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" he asked, looking at her.

She smiled. "Why you are Erik. You just seem to anxious to get to the church."

"I should be! Christine is waiting for me!"

"Yes she is. She has been waiting for you for an awfully long time."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "A long time? What do you mean by that?"

Madame Giry sighed. "Erik, Christine has been in love with you ever since the two of you met."

"Then why did she marry Raoul?"

"Because she thought that you didn't love her. After the fire, you told her to leave. She thought that you didn't love her, so she left with Raoul and married him, even though he made her unhappy. She thought that it was what you wanted."

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. He thought a moment, and then spoke. "I have loved Christine from the first moment that I set eyes upon her. She is an angel fallen from heaven. Christine is the most beautiful woman in the world and I will be forever grateful that she is going to become my wife."

"The two of you are a good match. You both love each other deeply."

A few moments later, the carriage pulled to a stop and Erik peeked out the window. "This is it. It's time for me to make Christine a happy woman."

He opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. Turning back, he offered his hand to Madame Giry and helped her step out of the carriage.

"Shall we?" Erik said, offering his arm.

Madame Giry nodded and took his arm. Together, they entered the church and Erik made his way to the altar and took his place. "It won't be long now. Only a few more minutes," he said to himself.

* * *

The guests continued to file in and take their seats. Soon, the pianist started playing a soft melody and the guest quieted down. At the back of the church, the doors opened and two ballet girls who were friends of Christine entered the room as her bridesmaids. Dressed in pale blue dresses, they slowly walked down the aisle and stood off to one side. Then, Meg entered the room as Christine's maid of honor. The pale purple dress that she wore showed off her slim dancer's figure and made her blue eyes stand out. Erik couldn't believe how much Meg had grown up in the time that she had known her.

Then came the moment that he had been waiting for. The pianist started up a new melody and another person came to stand next to the piano. The doors opened once more and an angel appeared on the other side. Erik's eyes widened at the sight of his bride. Standing at the end of the aisle, Christine was a vision in white. Very slowly, she started her journey towards the altar, and the person standing next to the piano started to sing.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely night are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my_

_shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me-_

_and when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

Christine's eyes started to tear up as she heard the words. She knew that this was the song Erik had been working on that was created specifically for her. She continued her journey up the aisle and the singer continued to sing.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better  
_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me-_

_and when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

The singer paused to the pianist to have a brief solo and the tears started to spill over upon Christine's cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was marrying this man. The man that she loved more than anything in the world, the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)  
_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me-_

_and when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

Christine made the final few steps up to the altar as the song drew to a close.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

Standing before God, Erik and Christine took their vows. They vowed to love, honor and cherish each other until death do them part. After what seemed like hours, the words that Erik and Christine had been longing to hear were finally said.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Paris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik and Christine turned to each other and their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"May I present, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Erik Muhlheim."

Together, they walked down the aisle, smiles upon their faces. "This is the happiest moment of my life," Christine said, once they were inside their carriage. "I love you so much and I am so happy that I am your wife."

"And I am happy that I am your husband mon ange. I love you so much."

They kissed again, and Christine looked into his eyes. "You really are my savior Erik. Thank you for saving me."

They kissed once more, then left to begin their new life together.

* * *

**Okay, there it is, the final chapter. And now I am off to concentrate on the other story _Angel._ I also have another story idea in the works…an modern day EC story…maybe a CR story…who knows! So keep an eye out for that. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. I really enjoyed reading everyone's reviews. Even though not all of the reviews were positive, the negative reviews still provided me with constructive criticism and I took that criticism to heart and tried to use it to make my story better.**

**I would thank my beta reader, if I had one. But any errors in this story were made by me and weren't caught. So thanks go out to everyone who caught my boo-boos in this story. I just hope that there weren't too many! And finally, even though he will probably never read this story, I would like to thank my fiancé, Louis, for never giving up on me and always pushing me to do my best. I love you so much baby. You're my angel.**

**For those of you who are curious, the song in this chapter is called _When You Kiss Me_ by Shania Twain. It is the song that is going to be used in my own wedding and I thought that it would fit in perfectly with this story.**

**Thanks again everyone! Without you, this story would not have been possible!**

**I remain your obedient authoress, **

**Phantomfan1911**


End file.
